A lot can happen in a week
by bouncegirl
Summary: Bella works at the local supermarket and one boring week turns into a very eventful one when she literally runs into Edward. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**This is a short story I did for my AS English coursework last year, I decided to redo it and apply it to our favourite couple. Its suprising how much it already screamed Bella, I just had to change the Edward character around a bit and redo Bella's friends names. The title is rubbish, but I had no idea what to call it, I actually forgot about a title and my teacher made me quickly pop one on just before I had to hand it in to her.**

**At the moment i'm leaving it as complete, but if anyone actually likes it enough for me to carry on I've got a few ideas of where I could run with this.**

**--**

_I was sitting on a glistening beach with my head tilted back allowing the suns rays to wash over me, my eyes closed, listening to the calm tranquil sound of the waves. Gliding my hands through the soft warm sand, occasionally picking up handfuls and letting it trickle through my fingers. Loving the tingling sensation it gives me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I became aware of being watched. I opened my eyes to see a man coming towards me. I quickly sat up straight as I noticed how good-looking he was, with his beautiful, messy auburn hair and his glistening white smile. He held me captivated by his stunning green eyes, as he opened his mouth to speak all that I could hear was a ringing noise… _

It's the alarm clock ringing beside my head. I hate Monday mornings. I quickly scramble over and turn it off. Isn't it funny how you can grow to hate such a simple sound so much? I roll out of bed and get ready for work. I work at the local Somerfield, it's not fun but at least it pays well. Although I don't think I'd be responsible for my actions if I met the person who designed the uniform, the baggy parachute trousers that fit everyone and the extra small fleece which is still three sizes too big. Oh the shame when I meet people I know!

So anyway, I'm getting ready for work when I look out of the window. It's only raining isn't it? I've just spent the last fifteen minutes straightening my hair and making it look as perfect as possible. Well, you can't blame me; with that uniform my hair is all I've got going for me really. So I have to run around my flat in the hope of finding an umbrella. After about five minutes I do, and by this time I'm late and have to run to my bus stop. Which is hard to do with an umbrella so in the end I give up hope and just use the fleece as some sort of protection for my hair. I thankfully manage to reach my bus just before it leaves and bag myself a seat next to some creepy looking old man who stinks of coffee and breath mints.

After a very boring and uneventful bus journey I reach my work. I quickly make my way upstairs and sign myself in, dump my bag in my locker and set off downstairs to start work. I don't work on the main tills, I just stock the shelves and work on the deli mostly. I have a fear of working on the main tills, I don't know why. I was never any good at maths so I think that might be why. I'd take forever giving them their change and then of course there's always discount and God knows what people have these days. Nah, that's not for me, by the end of the day I'd be a blushing, stuttering mess.

It was nearly the end of my shift and time to go home, when the floor manager asked me to help out the new girl Jessica on her aisle. I take a short cut through the cake and biscuits aisle and end up walking straight into a customer, crushing the hobnobs they were holding. I quickly straightened myself up and discovered he looked just like the man in my dream. I opened and closed my mouth for what seemed like hours before I managed to squeak out an apology and make a very quick exit. Constantly replaying that scene in my mind, thoughts of what I could have said and done seem so obvious to me now.

After I'd finished helping Jessica I went upstairs to clock out, where I told my friend Angela all about the hot Hobnob boy. That's now my name for him, until I find out his real name. That's if he ever comes here again. To be honest, I doubt he will. I wouldn't if I was him, I'd be too scared of bumping into running lunatics like me.

Eventually I'm let out of the place of doom that is Somerfield and into the open arms of a lovely thunderstorm. Oh terrific. To make it worse I've left my brolly in my locker and don't have enough time to go back and get it. So again I have to run for my bus. And by the time I get to the bus stop guess who was there? Yeah, that's right, hot Hobnob boy! I see him look up at me and his gorgeous green eyes lit up while he started chuckling under his breathe. Just my bloody luck; I never run ever and he's seen me run twice in one day! Boy is my face red.

Thankfully the bus doesn't take too long. When it comes we all pile on like wild animals trying to desperately get out of the rain. Since I have like, no upper body strength at all I'm one of the last people on. Meaning there's hardly any seats left. Oh dear, I have three options. One I sit next to hot hobnob boy; two is that I sit next to my coffee and breath mint friend from this morning, or three, stand up and run the risk of possibly failing over in front of the whole bus when we go round corners. In a moment of panic I choose option number one.

I quickly walk up to his seat and sit down, without looking at him at all. For the next ten to fifteen minutes I manage to occupy myself with looking at the other passengers and trying to guess what their name is and where they work. Oh the simple little things that can amuse me! After that I keep stealing some glances at hot Hobnob boy, trying to figure out what his name would be. I then come to the conclusion that I have absolutely no idea whatsoever and just decide to keep calling him hot Hobnob boy or maybe shorten it to HHB. I quickly turn to look at him, only to be met by his sparkling green eyes staring back at me. Oh jolly hockey sticks! I tear my eyes away in embarrassment and instead stare at the dull, lifeless, chewing gum covered floor. Why does he have to look so inhumanly beautiful?

Luckily he doesn't get off at my stop, which means I'm free to run home before I get hit by lightning, which based on the day I've been having, is probably very likely. Once I get home I make myself a quick microwave dinner and then after I'd watched the soaps I settle down for a nice early night.

The next day didn't start so hectically and I manage to get to work on time and dry. I make sure that I don't run around like an idiot while I'm on the shop floor, in case I run into anymore unsuspecting customers. But to my horror I'm put on the cake and biscuit aisle by my supervisor. She must have seen what happened yesterday on CCTV or something and - she enjoys seeing me squirm.

About an hour into stacking the aisle and helping little old ladies get things off the top shelves, I hear a voice behind me. I know I've heard it before somewhere but for the life of me cannot remember where. I turn around and am met by those bright green eyes again. Oh no, not now! Not on this aisle. What does he want?

'Do you know where they keep the Hobnobs?' he says with a cheeky grin_. Oh very funny! Two can play at this game mate. Just remember, there's nothing you can say or do to make this worse than last time._

'Yeah sure, I'll show you my Hobnobs...I mean THE Hobnobs! I erm, yeah there just over there.' _Okay, maybe I can make it worse, I'm such an idiot_. I quickly try to think of something to say to redeem myself when I see my supervisor come running around the corner to usher me into the back to help her with something in the warehouse.

After that I didn't see him again, thankfully. I end up going home and watching some chick-flicks with a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream with the lights off and loads of blankets and pillows. It's the only way to relax after making a fool out of myself today.

Wednesday and Thursday were quite uneventful. I didn't have anymore encounters with HHB luckily, although I did see him lurking around buying random and pointless things. Angela reckons it's to see me. Yeah right! If anything he'd only come to see me somehow make a bigger fool of myself then I have already.

So Friday morning is also uneventful; by uneventful I mean I manage not to do something stupid. However, I am again in the glorious Somerfield, stacking the aisles when HHB comes waltzing up my aisle looking as amazing as ever may I add. He walks right up to me with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Hi!" _oh that smile_, "I was wondering whether you'd like to come for a coffee with me. At the Starbucks down the road during your lunch break?" Okay time to act cool.

"Well, I suppose I could manage that, meet me outside at one?"

"That's fine by me, see you there." _Right, you didn't do anything stupid, now just turn around and walk away._ So I do, I just casually walk up my aisle the whole time congratulating myself when I go and trip over a baked beans box I'd left in the middle of the aisle when I was distracted by an old lady. Oh God! Casual and dignity has flown right out the window, I practically sprint to the back where no one can see me.

When I remerge he's nowhere to be seen, thankfully. So I carry on with my business until at a few minutes to one where we're let out on our lunch breaks for an hour. I run into the ladies' locker room where I've thankfully got cosmetics and make myself look as good as I can. I take off my Somerfield top to reveal a nice strap top that I have on underneath. I now bless the person who made this uniform for making the tops so itchy. But anyway, after that I take a look in the big mirror that's in the toilets. You know what? I look pretty damn good! So I stroll outside keeping an eye open for any boxes, plastic, rubbish or any general bumps in the floor, just in case, to see him stood there, leaning against the wall. Oh how casual. So here I go, off for a coffee with a man whose name I still don't know, looking as glam as a Somerfield worker can be in a few minutes. What a week it's been. Let's hope I don't manage to make a fool of myself for the next hour, but, it's only a coffee. I couldn't mess that up, surely?

--

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter might of seemed a bit rushed, but I only briefly changed certain details, I couldn't really be bothered to change the whole thing, so sorry about that. I'm going to be slowing it down a bit now, this chapter isn't much but I thought I'd get their first hour together over with first before I start anything else. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, it depends which idea I decide to roll with.**

**Please review and tell me what you honestly think. Last chapter got nearly 60 hits and only one person reviewed. Thank you to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being that one person, it actually made my day that somebody did and is the reason I've decided to maybe carry this on.**

**I've only just wrote this and I don't have a beta, so sorry if there's any errors. **

**--**

Breathe in, right foot, left foot, exhale, right foot, left foot, breathe in. I chanted this in my head on the way to Starbucks. The auburn haired god beside me kept giving me a few odd glances, probably at my concentrated face, but hopefully he'll just think I'm shy. After a few minutes he tried to make polite conversation, like how long I'd worked at somerfield, why I worked there and he even resorted to talking about the weather. Each time I'd just give a simple answer and keep going over the chant, I'd rather not trip in front of him anymore times then I already have or at least keep it to one trip a day.

When we finally reached Starbucks he was a perfect gentleman and opened the door for me. Upon entering I noticed a few people start staring in our direction. Well when I say people, I mean girls, and their staring at the beautiful man beside me.

"Hi, how can I help you" cooed the annoyingly pretty girl behind the counter. Was it just me or was she looking only at him? I decided it was time to make my presence known to this bimbo.

"I'd like a mocha frappuccino please" I said with the biggest smile I could muster, I looked over to HHB who just asked for the same. Sticking with his gentlemanly status, he paid for both drinks, regardless to what I said. We went over to a secluded section in the corner which situated a rather large looking sofa. When I got comfortable I finally built up the courage to take a good look at him, he was wearing dark faded jeans with a few rips near the kneecap and a light blue shirt which had the top few buttons undone. That was enough to make me swoon right there, how on earth am I going to survive an hour in his presence without looking like an idiot.

"So Bella, tell me some more about yourself" _about my self? Where the hell do I start? Wait a minute..._

"H...How do you know my name?" _wow way to be cool._

"I saw it on your name badge, my names Edward by the way" A small smile crept on his face as he said this. My mouth formed a slight 'O' shape. Of course he'd of seen what my name is, but at least I have a name for him now; it's a lot better then HHB. I held out my free hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Edward" I'm pretty sure I had a Cheshire cat grin on my face right about now, but I didn't care. He chuckled at this and tenderly took my hand in his "It's a pleasure to properly meet you Bella" he grinned back with a smile that even topped mine and I know why. Of course he's not going let our first meeting go, it's going to haunt me for eternity. My face began to flush with embarrassment and I quickly averted my gaze to my frappuccino, gently cupping my hands around it, loving the tingling sensation it gives my fingers.

"How old are you Bella?" I think he was taking pity on me by changing the subject, which I was glad for.

"I'm 18, what about you?"

"I'm 21, do you just work at somerfield?" he asked sceptically.

"Oh no, I only work there part time, I'm still at college, I just really need the money to pay for rent"

"What is it that you do?"

"I work with my Father at the local hospital; I'm training to become a Doctor"_ oh, beautiful and smart_ "What courses do you take at college? Any aspirations?"

"I'm taking English, Media,Sociology and Health and Social care, in the hope that one day I can become a writer, well that's the dream anyway." He smiled at this. Maybe he digs the brainy chicks? I hope so, I've got that going for me far more then miss bimbo behind the counter over there, from what I can see she's making a right pickle out of her customers drink at the moment.

Conversation between me and Edward carried on much like this for the next half an hour, just getting to know one another's likes, dislikes, family arrangement. It turns out he has two sisters called Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is a year older and Alice is my age, and it turns out she's in my the same year as me at college. What a small world. Unfortunately my lunch break was only an hour, so he escorted me back to work and we exchanged numbers and agreed we'd arrange to meet each other soon. Maybe next time I'll have enough time to physically and mentally prepare myself for being alone with him again.

--

**Please review, it only takes a minute. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I've altered the second chapter slightly, just so Bella doesn't actually know who Alice is and doesn't have English with her. **

**Again, thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my beta. Also thanks to Laura for pointing out a mistake I made last chapter.**

--

Saturday and Sunday were very boring days that consisted of me catching up with all the coursework I'd left till last minute. That's the worst thing about being on half term, the amount of work you get, for most people my age it's alright, but they don't have to pay rent like I do. I've tried getting roommates, but there just doesn't seem to be any normal people out there. I had one girl who had an OCD in pretty much everything, she even had to flick the light switch on and off seven times before she could enter a room.

Before I knew it Monday morning was upon me and I was once again going through the motions of getting ready for college, at least the weather was nice today, which meant the effort I spent straightening my hair was actually worth it. The buzzer for my apartment alerted me that it was time to go, no doubt that was Mike coming to pick me up like he does every college morning. He probably doesn't think I'm capable of getting their on my own accord.

"Hey Mike I'll be down in a minute." I yelled down the intercom before grabbing my jacket, bag and keys, then making my way down the narrow staircase being very careful not to trip. I'd take the lift but the first time I ever took it, it ended up breaking down between floors and resulting in me being stuck in it for three hours with a middle aged woman who felt compelled to tell me her life story, including dates and times.

I walked onto the path and was immediately attacked by Mike and those vice grip hugs of his.

"Wow Mike, It's only been a week. I take it you've missed me?" I barely breathed out, thankful that I only endured this form of torture when there had been some form of holiday which meant he hadn't seen me for a week or so.

"Of course I did Bella, didn't you miss me?" He replied with such a desperate smile.

"Sure I did Mike, sure...Are we ready to go?"

He eagerly nodded and made a big show out of opening the car door for me, which reminded me of Edward, except he was a natural born gentleman, Mike was doing it to get me to like him.

On the way there Mike filled the car with mindless chatter, which meant I only had to nod my head and smile for the majority of the time, except since we've just had a holiday Mike decided just before we arrived at college that he wanted to know everything I got up to, and I mean everything. I was just thankful he didn't ask at the beginning of the car journey. While I was filling him in on my week, I decided I'd leave out the bit about spending my Friday lunch break with the specimen of perfection known as Edward.

After racing a boy on a moped to a parking space, Mike and I finally made our way into the canteen and found our friends huddled in the corner animatedly chatting to one another. Tyler noticed our arrival and immediately grinned my way, much to Mike's annoyance. Even though there was nothing to be jealous over when it came to me and Tyler, the only reason he was smiling so brightly at me right now was because before first lesson we'd always go up to the ­

refectory and get some form of pastry. I would always get a sausage roll while Tyler was more of a chicken bake sort of guy, and to top it off we'd both get a coffee to prepare ourselves for the day ahead. It was our morning ritual and if we didn't get it, then we'd both be snappy for the rest of the day.

After we'd finished eating and gotten some glares from both Mike and Lauren over our routine, it was time for first lesson, which was Health and Social care, as always Mike was obediently my side accompanying me, standing as close to me as physically possible without actually touching me. I said a quick goodbye to him and took my place at the back of the room and waited until Sue, the teacher came and took her place at the front.

"Right class, today we're in for a special treat, I've spoken to all of your student advisors and they've agreed to let you have today and tomorrow off from your other lessons in order to carry out a little experiment for me." _Well this doesn't sound too hopeful._ "Now we all rely on our primary senses in everyday life, and possibly take them for granted, so today and tomorrow we're going to be taking them away from you." _Okay defiantly not good, I have coordination issues with all my senses, removing one is just asking for trouble. _"Firstly, we are combining with the other Health and Social class. I want you to pair up with someone from that group and you'll stay with them for the rest of today and tomorrow, and I want no complaints about who you're paired with, got it?"

We all lazily nodded our heads while the other class piled in through the door. I didn't even bother looking up to see who was coming in, I know that I don't know anyone from the other class, so I'll just sit here and wait until Sue assigns someone unfortunate enough to have to be paired with me. As I was staring blankly at the floor in front of me I was surprised to feel the chair next to me move and someone sit next to me. I casually glanced to my side to see a small hyperactive girl sitting next to me. She had short black hair that was spiked out in various directions and was wearing an angelic smile. In one word, she was beautiful, which made me wonder why she was sitting next to me. She took me a little off guard when she leaned over to give me a quick hug.

"My names Alice." she stated, still with that gigantic smile on her face._ Alice, Alice, where have I heard that name before?_ She must have taken my confused look as a signal to clarify herself "I'm Edward's sister." _Will that sounds about right, the good looks must be a genetic thing. _"And your Bella right? He's told me so much about you."

"He has? What's he said?" I could barely contain my joy, Edward told his sister about me that surely has to be a good sign.

"Yeah he told me all about how you two met." she raised her eyebrow suggestively at that and my face immediately turned into a deep shade of red "And other things."

"Oh..."

­

"Right class, it's good to see everyone's paired up." _Damn Sue to the fiery pits of hell, there's no way I can ask what 'other things' have been said now. _"The first sense I am going to remove is your sight. So you'll have to allocate which one of you is to go first."

Alice and I just gave each other hesitant looks.

"Not it!" we both shouted, but much to my annoyance she was just a little bit faster. She smiled triumphantly at me before getting up and gliding over to the front desk to pick up a bright pink piece of material which I can only assume was to be my blind fold for the next however long hours I've got to wear it.

"What was wrong with one of the inconspicuous black ones? At least at a glance they could have passed as sunglasses or something."

"Oh don't be silly Bella, they're boring, now turn around and let me put it on you."

"What, we're putting them on now?" I took a quick glance around and saw all the other pairs putting there's on. "B-but we're on the fourth floor, how am I supposed to get down? I can barely walk down the stairs without stumbling on a good day." I replied nervously.

"Don't worry, I know all about your clumsiness." she replied, with that angelic smile still on her face.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Bella just turn around and let me put this on you before Sue comes over here and shouts at us, you heard her speech at the beginning."

I slumped my shoulders in defeat and let her put that silly pink thing on me.

"At midday you can take off your blindfold and have some lunch for an hour and then I want you to swap positions, okay? And don't try to cheat, we're going to be keeping watch and we want you to take cameras we borrowed from the photography department for proof and to put in your coursework for extra marks. Feel free to roam on or off campus, it's not like you can go too far. Well, off you go."

At that last bit I can imagine her gesturing widely with her arms in hope we'll move quicker, like we were cattle or something. Sometimes I wonder how she became a Health and Social teacher.

"C'mon Bella it's time to have some fun."

"Yeah, sure Alice," I replied with fake enthusiasm, which was enough for her, who I could feel was jumping on each of her feet beside me while yanking me off the chair and dragging me out of the room.

­

"Hang on Alice, not too fast, where are we? Are we by the stairs?" I replied, getting more and more scared by the second. Falling down four flights of stairs might be a new record for me, but it really is one I could do without.

"We're just approaching them now, we'll wait for everyone else to go first so you can take your time down them, Edward would probably kill me if I let anything happen to you." she replied calmly.

"He would?"

"Course he would, Edward doesn't just invite anyone for a coffee; he's a very picky boy. He must have seen something in you he liked and I think I can see what."

"You can? What is it?" I couldn't help the curiosity that had sneaked into my voice.

"It's not for me to tell, now come on the stairs are free."

After a good ten minutes we finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for being so patient with me Alice, reckon you can survive the next 2 and a half hours?"

"It's no trouble at all Bella; it's what sisters do." _sisters? _"I can't wait to get to know you properly, I heard Sue talking to my teacher, Amanda, and apparently we might be mixing classes pretty often from now on, it's not like they're very big classes, we can easily fit together." I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this, which made me instantly smile too. I may have only met Alice about fifteen minutes ago, but she seems like someone I can easily talk to, it'll be interesting having a class with her anyway.

The fabric over my eyes turned light pink and I felt the hot sun hit my face, indicating we were outside. I clutched onto Alice like my life depended on it, which it probably did, to be honest. She could easily just leave me in the middle of the road or something.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked after tripping slightly on the change from gravel to grass.

"Oops, sorry I forgot to mention the grass, we're headed for the other side of campus and then we can take a nice stroll into town, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine; just maybe stay away from the high street? It's usually pretty busy on Mondays." I replied warily. I didn't really want lots of people seeing me stumbling over town, well more so than normal anyway.

­

It was now half 11 and Alice and I had gotten pretty friendly, she's so easy to talk to and we both nearly fell over a few times due to laughing hysterically and Alice forgetting to warn me that there was a bump in the ground or we were stepping off of the pavement, which she would then apologize for profusely, even through her giggles. We'd been into a few shops, which Alice would guide me round superbly, making me wonder how often she shops here.

We went to the bottom of town where there lay a large section of greenery, which is where most people went when it was a nice day. It's surrounded by a little lake on both sides, giving it the secluded naturist feel, even more so when the ducks and swans would waddle past you. Alice being the overexcited person she is, insisted on getting an ice cream, even though in half an hour we're going to go get lunch, but who am I to stop her?

"Fine Alice go, but be quick. I don't want to sit here on my own for too long, especially when I can't actually see anything. Can I take this off and just put it back on when you get back?" I asked pleadingly.

"No, you've got to keep it on, there's lots of people from our class here so it's not like you're going to stick out by yourself or anything, plus Sue and Amanda will know everyone's congregated here, they'll probably come to check were all still doing it, you know Sue will. I won't be long, I promise."

I guess she's got a point and the ice cream van is just before the green, so she should only be a few minutes. I sat randomly pulling out little bits of grass and playing with them between my fingers until suddenly I felt the hot rays from the sun disappear, I sat up, wondering what was happening, I'm sure it was a clear sky this morning. I heard someone place themselves down on the grass in front me. I tensed nervously, wondering why they hadn't said anything. If it was Alice I'm sure she would have started babbling about something by now.

"Alice?" I asked hopefully.

"Hello Bella."

_Well that's definitely not Alice._

_--_

**Please review, it really makes my day and encourages me to keep writing. I've put pictures of the greenery their on, on my profile so feel free to take a look. I found the pictures online so there not too great, but it really is a lovely place to go when it's sunny, I go all the time in my free's at college.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight. **

**As always thanks to **'**SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for giving up her time to check this for me.**

**--**

I immediately reached for my blindfold, but was cut off by a large warm hand.

"Leave it on, you look cute." he breathed down my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at this, realising how close he was to me.

"How've you been Edward?" I tried my best to keep my voice calm, especially when he interlinked our hands and left them in my lap.

"Obviously better than you, I feel sorry for you being stuck with my sister." He chuckled.

"Speaking of, where is that troublesome little pixie?" I asked, knowing she surely had a part in this, there's no way Edward happened to see me sit near the lake with a blindfold on, especially since I deliberately made sure my back was facing the little bridge you walk across to get onto here.

"She's still queuing for an ice cream, some private school kids just cut in front of her, and I'm waiting for her to flip out any second now." He sounded amused at this.

"Aw come on, you can't expect me to keep this stupid thing on now? I want to see her beat on some kids, and posh ones at that." I replied excitedly, using my free hand to try and reach for the blindfold, but again I was stopped by his other hand, which he brought down to rest in my lap like his other.

"I told you to leave it on." he replied in a more authoritive voice, but I could still hear the smile in it.

"You want to be careful Edward, people might think you're a psychotic kidnapper who's waiting for everyone to leave so you can kill me and dump my body in the river. I bet those public service boys to our left are getting ready to strip down to their undies and come to my rescue."

"Well then, I better come up with a new murder plan."

"Do any of them involve shopping with your sister?" I joked, knowing that if she dragged me, a stranger, around the shops, she'd easily take her own brother down with her.

"She's already took you shopping?" He sounded genuinely surprised at this.

"Briefly, I have a feeling the worst is yet to come, I thankfully managed to avoid having to give my opinion on anything, since I was blindfolded and all, but I have a feeling we won't exactly agree on what's hot this summer." I shuddered at the thought of actually having to participate in the next shopping extravaganza, and I was sure there would be more if Alice and I were to sit next to one another in Health and Social Care for the rest of the year. Especially since I had the hots for her brother, she can easily use that against me since she probably already knows.

"So, not that I'm not happy your here to keep me company while Alice fights for her life over a 99, why are you here?" I asked, intrigued.

"Alice texted me this morning asking to meet her for lunch, I saw her by the ice cream van and she pointed me over in your direction. But I can't say I didn't jump at the chance to have some alone time with my favourite supermarket worker." He replied in his velvet voice. I wonder if he has any idea what his voice does to me. Either way I could feel the red creeping up my neck and making its way to me cheeks, and I'm guessing the bright pink blindfold isn't exactly helping matters. To avoid him seeing, I turned in the general direction Alice would be.

"She probably did."

I turned to face Edward, "She probably did, what?" I asked confused.

"Planned this," He gestured between us with his hand, which was still entwined with mine "I don't know how she does it; she just always seems to be one step ahead."

"Well maybe it's time we gave her a taste of her own medicine." I smiled, a plan already forming in my head.

"Go on," I could feel Edward lean closer to me at this, obviously intrigued for what I had in store for his little sister.

"It's her turn with the blindfold after lunch. Care to help extract some revenge?"

"I wish I could, but I'm on my lunch break at the moment, I have to be back at work for 1." he replied sadly.

"Well then do you have any hints for a newbie? What does she really dislike?"

"Now you mention it she… Oh hey Alice." he replied coolly.

"What were you two talking about?" her voice sounded very eager.

"Not much, just planning Bella's demise. What happened with the kids Al?" Edward asked.

I bet a devilish grin spread across her face at this "I didn't realise you'd seen, let's just say that mummy and daddy will be paying for new uniforms for their little darlings."

"Alice what did you do?" I asked shocked, hoping she hadn't added any more fuel to the rivalry that already brewed between college and the private school.

"Nothing, it's not my fault if they have more money than sense, I mean who buys a bunch of ice creams and then huddle so closely to one another while they walk, one of them is obviously going to trip over their own feet and collide with the other, sort of like dominoes." She replied innocently.

"Yeah sure, but I'm willing to bet it wasn't their own feet they tripped over." Edward replied. I couldn't help but laugh; only Alice could get away with something like that.

"Enough about those kids, eat your ice cream."

"Wha…" and with that I felt my hand being ripped away from Edwards warm embrace and an ice cream cone being forced into my hands instead "Alice I said I didn't want one."

"Tough I bought you one." She replied smugly.

"How am I supposed to eat it?"

"Edward can help you." I could still hear the smile in her voice. _Oh I'm going to kill her._

Eventually, after a lot of mess, laughs and overall awkwardness, all the ice creams had been eaten. I'm actually a little glad I can't see right now, I'm pretty sure I look awful.

"I'm going to pop back to the high street, to get some napkins and maybe something from baker's oven if you two are good." she stated in a mother like tone, which made Edward and I laugh.

"So, having a fun lunch break?" I asked, not quite sure what to say no Alice had gone.

"Yeah, much better than I originally thought it would be, although a little messier, it's a good thing I changed before I left." I felt his hands slowly creep back into my lap and around my hands. "What is with the blindfolds exactly?"

"Well, Alice's group got moved into my Health and Social Care class, and Sue's taking away our senses, sight being the first."

"That doesn't exactly sound too healthy, especially for you."

"I know, if I end up in hospital tomorrow I expect you to visit me regularly and make sure I get the finest treatment."

He laughed at this, "Of course, only the best for you."

I looked down at my lap, wishing I could see our hands, his smile, just everything Edward really. Wait a minute…

"Edward what time is it?" I asked excitedly. I felt him turn his wrist slightly to peek at his watch.

"It's 12:01, why?"

I didn't even bother with a reply. I yanked my hands out of his and tore off the blindfold before he even had a chance to stop me. There was no way of preparing me for what I saw. In front of me sat Edward with his legs crossed facing me, in a white tight t-shirt, clearly showing his toned body. It took everything in me to keep my jaw from dropping open.

When my eyes finally made their way to his face I noticed he looked a little sad. Realising what I'd done, I re entwined my hands with his, satisfied when I saw his crooked smile.

We played 20 questions to pass the time and it wasn't long till Alice came back with enough food to feed an army. Edward didn't seem too surprised, which made me wonder whether she's addicted to all kinds of shopping. Alice joined in but it ended up turning into a general discussion about anything and everything anyone could think of to start a debate over. Before we knew it, it was nearly time for Edward to go back to work. We walked him to the main entrance when he a mischievous look crossed his face.

"Bella, fancy seeing where I work? You could meet our dad too."

At the word 'dad' Alice was immediately up for going in, although the little traitor ditched us as soon as we walked through the doors, running off in the direction for the lift. Edward gave me a quick tour and it was hard to hide my jealousy at the amount of pretty nurses that worked here, who practically hung off his every word. Noticing my discomfort around them Edward would make sure he was touching me somehow, whether it was his arm around my shoulder or on the lower of my back. Each time I'd blush like an idiot and mumble hellos whenever Edward introduced us. It also wasn't hard to miss their glares once his back was turned.

"Looks like someone's popular," I laughed after seeing a nurse trip into an old man she was escorting, due to staring at Edward. "I honestly don't know how any work gets done with you roaming the halls, making all the nurses hot under their collar."

"That's the first time that's ever happened." He replied annoyed.

"Sure sure,"

We turned the corner and I saw Alice in the middle of the corridor talking to a middle aged man, who I assumed was their father. As soon as she saw Edward and I approaching, she beckoned us over.

"Dad, this is Bella the girl I was telling you about, and also the girl Edward was talking about over dinner yesterday." She announced proudly.

I looked over to Edward who was now glaring at Alice.

"Hello I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He stated while holding his hand out to me. I immediately shook it.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

Talking to people's parents always made me nervous, but even more so when it was my new friend and new love interests father. He must have noticed this and gave me an encouraging smile.

"It's nice to properly meet you Bella, although Edward, we better be going." and with that he threw me one last smile before turning to walk away, halting slightly for Edward to engulf me in a hug telling me he'd call me later, then they both took off down the long corridor.

"Right, let's go Bella. It's my turn with the blindfold soon."

I noticed the clock behind her while she said this, "Actually Alice, its 1, looks like we've got to start now." I had to laugh at the face she pulled, like me she knew we were quite far in the hospital, and there was no way I was letting her take the lift back down. It suddenly made sense now why Edward had such a mischievous look on his face before he invited us in, he knew it would be her turn soon. I'd really have to thank him later.

Half an hour later, we were exiting the hospital, after many stumbles and cussing might I add. Who knew Alice had such a foul mouth on her, it turns out she wasn't too pleased that I'd forgotten to mention a few steps, resulting in her scuffing her expensive looking shoes. On the walk behind the high street Alice got a little too happy when I mentioned there was a closing down sale at a clothing shop across the road, resulting in her dragging me across and accidentally getting her heel stuck in a drain and tripping over.

"Alice, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she huffed, feeling for her heel which had broken and taking it off.

"Here let me help you up." I managed to pull her up, but she obviously wasn't as fine as she said she was when her ankle gave way whenever she tried to use it. I spotted a bench not far away so I picked up her broken shoe and put her arm around my shoulder, before we stumbled towards it. Just as we were approaching it I saw a good looking blonde boy around our age sat down and pulled out a book. I stopped, not sure what to do.

"What is it Bella?" Asked Alice in a strained voice, her ankle must have really been hurting her. _Screw it, he doesn't look very intimidating._

"Nothing Alice, come on we're nearly there."

The boy gave us a questioning glance when I placed a blindfolded and limping Alice down on the bench next to us.

"Is she okay?" He asked rather concerned.

Alice's head whipped around in his direction, "Who's that?"

The boy seemed a little baffled by her tone "Erm I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale, are you okay?"

Alice being the little cheater that she is, peeked from under her blindfold to steal a quick glance at Jasper, "Oh I'm going to be fine Jasper, just fine." She replied with a smile so bright it nearly blinded him.

**--**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very good, I just hadn't updated this in a while and really wanted to put something up. I'm feeling a little unmotivated with it at the moment, please change that by reviewing. **

**And also, please check out my other story "There's a hero in all of us" I'm really enjoying writing that one, so I'll probably update that one more often than this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to 'SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my beta**

**I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter, 5 reviews has been the most I've had for a chapter so far, so thanks. Maybe make my day and do it again? **

--

I'd left a now happy Alice with a besotted Jasper while I went and bought Alice some new shoes. Well she gave me the money and the broken shoe so I could get the exact same shoe, apparently it went great with over three outfits, which in Alice speak meant it was a keeper. After getting a few odd glances from the shop assistant I'd finally managed to get the right size shoe and after making a quick pit stop into Thornton's to buy some apology chocolate, I was making my way back to the happy couple when an idea hit me. I rooted around in my bag to find the camera Sue gave us. I peeked around the corner to see Alice lying on the bench, holding herself up with her elbows while Jasper was massaging her foot, looking lovingly at her while he did. Jeez she already had this boy whipped and it's been about what, ten minutes? That girl sure does work fast.

I snapped a few pictures of them and was admiring my handiwork when I saw a few pictures I hadn't taken. Alice must have taken them this morning, there were a few of me stumbling and holding onto various railings, and then I saw one which made my heart flutter, Alice must have taken it when she was off buying ice cream. It was me with that awful blindfold on sitting with my legs crossed grinning at Edward while he was looking at our hands in my lap, a small smile playing on his lips. I couldn't stop the smile that had made its way to my face; I'm definitely printing that one off.

After making my way to the two lovebirds we said our goodbyes to Jasper, it seems he and Alice had already switched numbers and then made our way back to college. Sue was a little concerned over Alice's ankle, but Alice assured her she'd have Carlisle look at it as soon as she got home. When Sue finally excused us after asking multiple questions over how we found our experiences today, Alice had to go meet her sister who was giving her a lift home. I walked into the canteen, noticing it was already 4pm, I pulled out a battered copy of Wuthering heights to read while I waited for Mike to finish his lesson at half 4 so he could drive me home.

"Not Wuthering heights again Bella, aren't you bored of that yet?"

I looked up to see Mike giving me his classic smile which was meant to make me swoon and confess my undying love for him, but when looking at him I could only compare it to Edward's, and Mike paled in comparison.

"You ready to go Bella? I was thinking we could stop by at a nice restaurant or something." Mike trailed off hopefully.

"I'm a little skint at the moment Mike; maybe we could stop off at McDonalds? It's only down the road." I said, remembering I've got to pay my rent at the end of the week.

"Oh, I was thinking of a place a little more, you know, date worthy and don't worry, I'll pay." he said, still sounding hopeful.

It was then that it actually dawned on me that it wasn't just a casual meal among friends, he actually wanted a date. There was only a certain amount of times you can blow someone off politely; I'm running out of excuses and pleasantries.

"Look Mike, we've talked about this, I..." I started, but Mike cut me off.

"Forget I said anything, but let's go to McDonalds and I'll just pay for you anyway, for being well, you know." he said apologetically. He obviously remembers the talks we've had and how I've warned him off with being too persistent.

After a surprisingly nice meal with Mike he'd dropped me off at home. Mike can actually be a really nice, funny guy when he's not constantly trying to woo me. Finding myself with nothing to do, I tried to occupy myself with some household chores I'd neglected to do, but unfortunately they only occupied my hands and not my mind. All I could think of was Edward's smile, his voice, his hands when they were entwined with mine. I was turning into one of those obsessive school girls; I really had to stop myself before I got in way over my head. A ringing noise interrupted my thoughts; I wiped my hands on a dishcloth and dashed over to my college bag to root out my mobile.

"Hello." I said slightly out of breath.

"Why hello love, did I interrupt something?" asked that velvet voice I've been thinking of so much.

"Hey Edward, no I was just washing up and had to run to find my phone, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, can't friends ring one another when they want to?" He replied. I felt my heart drop at the word 'friends'.

"Sure they can, how's Alice?" I tried to reply coolly, changing they subject away from us only being 'friends'.

"Alice? You saw her last, you tell me." he replied confused.

"Oh, I thought she'd of told you about her foot or you'd have at least seen her limping, she was getting your dad to look at it." I replied.

"I don't live at home with them, what did she do?" he asked.

"She saw a sale and got a little too excited and ended up getting her heel stuck in a drain... wait you don't live at home? I thought you did?" I replied, excited to know a little more about him.

"Typical Alice, maybe one day she'll learn you're not supposed to wear heels to college. And no I don't, I moved out three years ago. Esme and Carlisle don't like us being too dependent on them so they advise we move out when we hit eighteen."

"Advise?" I asked.

"Yeah, they don't make us move out, they more suggest we do, to keep a level head on our shoulders. Alice is looking for a place to live now, but it's difficult. Wherever we pick has to be mum approved first."

"Mum approved?" I chuckled.

"Yeah it's not funny, it took me ages to find a place mum considered suitable and safe, and it's going to be ten times worse for Alice." he said

I considered asking him where he lived, I mean, he does consider us to be friends, but then again I might sound like a bit of a stalker.

"That sucks, my parents just let me move out, no questions asked." I replied casually, knowing that even if I did work up the courage to ask, the time had passed.

"Lucky for some, eh? How was your day anyway?" he asked.

"Well, it started out rather dull, but then I met a really friendly energetic girl with an equally amazing handsome brother, and I had a great time spending lunch with them, what about you?" I asked, blushing when I realised I'd unintentionally called him handsome, I was very thankful he couldn't see.

"Oh really, My day also started out rather dull, but a text from my sister telling me to have lunch with her also got me a lunch date with a very beautiful brunette girl. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" he said playfully.

"Oh, I might have an idea, she wasn't blindfolded for the first 20 odd minutes was she?" I said, still blushing but being able to sound much more confident over the phone.

"There's a chance she was, she did look very cute though, especially when she bit her lip." he said.

I nearly had a heart attack right there, but I remembered that he couldn't see me and I had to show him I wasn't total social reject.

"Well, I reckon she felt pretty damn stupid with it on, especially when she had to be fed ice cream."

"Yeah the 'handsome brother' didn't fair to well in that task either." he laughed.

Conversation went on like this, now and then he'd make a joke over me trying to balance my phone on my shoulder while washing up or doing some other domestic task. Until I was rooting through my bag and I came across the camera Sue had given us, I'd forgotten to hand it in to her before. Still talking to Edward about watching fun house as kids, I stealthily turned on my computer and plugged in the camera. I flicked through the awful ones of me until I came across the ones I was looking for, my heart sped up when I looked at Edward and hearing his velvety voice on the phone was making it that much more sweeter.

"And do you remember the go karts? I always thought I could kick their asses at that, they always seemed to go so slow, and sometimes when they missed those little tag things, god I wanted to reach in there and… hey you still there?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm here sorry I just got distracted by erm some kids, I was looking out the window... anyway so yeah those go karts." I said, hoping he wouldn't catch me out.

"Kids? Their out a little late aren't they? How old are they?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Jeez Edward I don't actually know them." I said, wondering why he had to make lying to him so hard.

"Well it's getting on, their parents should keep better control over them, and they wonder why there's gangs, talk about bad parenting skills, do you realise what time it is?" He said.

It was the first time since he'd phoned that I looked at the clock, I was surprised to see it was nearly midnight, we must have been on the phone for about two hours.

"I've just realised the time actually and I better be going to bed, I've got to be up bright and early tomorrow for college, Mike will have a fit if I'm late cause he won't get a parking space." I laughed at some of the memories of Mike and I having to park far away and having to trek through the rain and hail, resulting in us looking like drown rats before college even starts, although Mike never stays too angry at me.

"Mike? Who's Mike?" he asked.

Is it just me or is Edward sounding a little jealous? I smiled in spite of knowing it shouldn't make me happy, but it's cute that he's getting jealous of Mike Newton of all people.

"He's just a guy that drives me to college, it's much better than having to take the bus, especially in the morning when it's packed with kids." I replied casually, eager to hear what he'd say next.

"Oh, okay well, he is just a friend, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yep Edward, just a friend, and will be a very angry friend if I don't go to bed soon." I said.

"Sure, sorry, goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." He said.

"Goodnight, Edward."

I looked back at the computer screen and decided to print the picture off. While it was printing I walked into the kitchen to make myself a glass of orange juice for bed, walking back through the living room I picked up the picture of me and Edward, admiring it as I walked to my room. I rooted out a frame that was under the bed, once I found a nice one I put the picture in it and put it on my nightstand. It might be weird and stalkerish, but there's no way he'll ever know. I changed into my PJ's and got into bed, images of Edward flooding my mind while I went to sleep.

Sleep must have come since the next thing I knew I was waking up to my awful alarm clock, I swatted it across the room and that thankfully shut it up. I was about to curse everyone and everything in sight until I saw the picture on my nightstand. That immediately lightened my mood as I practically skipped to the bathroom, but not so I'd trip, even Edward's beautiful face couldn't make that better. I looked into the mirror and saw a goofy smile plastered on my face, God I really have to stop obsessing over him so much.

I went through the rest of the motions of getting ready and just as I was running my fingers through my hair I heard my buzzer. Shit, I'm going to have to leave my hair wavy today. I grabbed my bag and keys and dashed out the door, not even bothering to reply to Mike.

The journey to college was quiet, both Mike and I were a little tired and just happily sat listening to the radio for the most part. Since I wasn't too late we managed to get a parking space quite easily so Tyler didn't have to wait too long before we went through our breakfast routine, of course we received the usual glares on our way.

Before long it was time for lesson and I was immediately greeted by a chirpy Alice who was sat at my table, I'd love to know how she can be so happy in the mornings, she must drink a lot of caffeine.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Heya Bella, tired?" she asked.

"Yeah a little, I went to bed a bit late." I replied.

"Have a nice conversation with my brother?" She asked knowingly.

"I, erm, yeah I did actually, how did you know?" I replied confused. Edward said she seems to know things but that's just ridiculous.

"I tried calling you but you were engaged, so I tried phoning Edward and funnily enough he was engaged too, so I put two and two together. I kept calling back every twenty minutes or so though, you two we're at it all night." She said.

I grinned sheepishly at that, although the last part made me blush.

"Yeah I didn't quite realise the time, he's so easy to talk to." I admitted, hoping she wouldn't tell him whatever I accidentally let slip about him. Either way she just grinned at me, but we both decided to end the conversation there since Sue just walked in.

"Right, quiet down, quiet down, today's the last day I can keep you without your over lecturers throwing a fit so we've got to fit a lot into today. This morning I want you to take it in turns with these ear plugs, it's simple, from 9 until half 10 one of you will wear them and then from half 10 till 12 your partner will wear them." Sue said.

It was then that Alice leaned in quickly and said "not it" in my ear that I inwardly cursed her, and made a vow to myself that I will get her after lunch.

"Now, whoever is first come pick up your ear plugs and see how you adjust to walking around college without your hearing, good luck, I don't want any accidents today." and with that she gave a pointed glance at Alice and I before motioning to the ear plugs on her desk.

I grudgingly got up and walked towards her desk, picking up some tan coloured ear plugs and walking back to Alice. At least these are more inconspicuous than the horrible pink blindfold I had to wear yesterday. As I exited the classroom with Alice, I just knew that this wasn't going to be good.

**--**

**I'm not going to be online much because I have exams till the 16****th****, so I won't be able to update very often. Although I already have the next chapter typed up so if I get a lot of reviews then I'll put it up on Wednesday or Thursday. Also, I introduce some familiar characters in the next chapter, so there's some more incentive to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of 'A lot can happen in a week'

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice'**

**Sorry about the wait, I had exams but they are finally over. I know I mentioned putting this up on Thursday but that was only if I got 5+ reviews, and I only got 3, which I'll admit is a little annoying considering it had 90 hits and there's 13 alerts on this story. And I know I always say this but if this carries on I think I'll just stop writing this story, or at least leave it a good few weeks before bothering to write any more, since I'm pretty lazy and don't have this story planned out whatsoever, I'm just making it up per chapter. Or if I do write it up early then I'll send it to the ones who review before actually posting it on here, if they want it anyway. I'm not sure yet.**

**I spent ages picking out the perfect handwriting for Alice and Bella, but it turns out it doesn't work on here, so Bella is in bold and Alice is in italic.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

**--**

We'd been walking around for about 30 minutes; it was a little boring since we couldn't actually talk to each other, so we just walked around campus aimlessly playing charades. It was quite fun for a while, but then we gave up and I tried asking her about Jasper. It probably looked comical, me trying to ask her what they talked about, using my hands to mimic talking and pointing to her a lot, while she tried to explain. At the moment she was gesturing something I couldn't understand, it looked like she was pretending to hold a gun and shoot people, which was quite worrying if this is something to do with a guy that she really likes. She stopped and started pointing to something behind me, so I looked away from her and to a group of people running our way, be their uniform I could see that they we're doing a sports course. I looked back at Alice questionably as to why she pointed to them but saw she'd stopped a few paces behind me. She was pointing again, but this time she was jumping on the spot and it looked like she was shouting something, surely she knows I can't hear a thing she's saying.

And then it hit me.

Literally, I felt a ball hit me in the back of the head, knocking me onto my knees. I clutched my head with my hands, wincing at the pain. I felt something rough drag me to my feet, practically holding me up, I was barely standing on the tip of my toes. I looked up to see who was holding me and was met by a burly looking man; he had dark curly hair and a big smile on his face. He was talking to me but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. I nervously looked around me to see I was surrounded by lots of people from the sports course, with Alice nowhere in sight. I looked back to the man who was holding me; he was still talking to me.

"I CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" I said, but then realised by the shocked look on his face that I probably just shouted that in his face.

"SOR-ry," I said again, quieting down half way through.

He didn't seem too affected this time, he was still smiling and started pointing at me and then making the okay sign. I took this as him asking whether I was okay and just nodded my head enthusiastically, but regretting it straight away when my head started to tingle. Either way it got them to leave, the burly one constantly looking over his shoulder. I felt a vice grip on my elbow and saw Alice was at my side. I took my earplugs out, ignoring Alice's gasp as I did so.

"Shit Alice, why didn't you warn me?" I said a little annoyed.

"I did! I pointed and shouted! But once I realized that shouting wouldn't help, well it was a little too late then." she said, clearly feeling guilty.

"It's fine Alice, can we go sit down somewhere though?" I asked, feeling a little dizzy.

I put my earplugs back in and we made our way to the library. Once we found a secluded spot near the back, Alice pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her designer looking bag. She wrote on it and then passed it to me.

_'How you feeling now?_

_They surrounded you so fast._

_I didn't get a chance to get in and explain._

_Do you want me to get you a drink or something to eat?'_

I smiled at her concern and then wrote a reply, not wanting to risk talking in case I started shouting in the library.

**'I'm fine Alice, honestly.**

**I was just a little startled.**

**Could you maybe get me a bottle of water, I feel a little light headed.**

**Is it okay if we spend the remainder of my half in here reading?'**

I passed the note over to her, cringing slightly at how messy my handwriting looked compared to hers. After reading it she gave me a quick nod before heading out of the library and towards the college shop. I decided to pull out my copy of Hamlet, I've read it before but we're studying it this year in English so I thought I'd re-read it. A tap on the shoulder alerted me that Alice was back, she passed me a bottle of water and gave me an apologetic smile, I then went back to reading Hamlet.

As I was reading the scene where Hamlet shuns Ophelia and tells her he never loved her, a piece of paper made its way onto my page.

_'Times up, it's my turn._

_If any footballs or other things come flying at my head we'll have a signal which consists of you yanking on my elbow until I'm out of the way, got it?'_

I put my book away, took out my earplugs and wiped them on a tissue then handed them to her.

"Well, have fun with those bad boys." I laughed, getting up and following a now on the move Alice. Again, through charades I worked out Alice wanted to go into town by pulling on her clothes, showing me money and then rein acting hurting her ankle again. I've got to admit, it was comical to watch.

Once we reached the high street Alice took the lead and headed off into the nearest Woolworths, with me following closely behind; keeping an eye out for anything air bound. When she entered she took off to the other side of the shop, and when I caught up with her I had to laugh at what I saw she was holding. It was an etch-A-sketch; I didn't even know they sold these anymore. I

picked one up for myself and we made our way to the checkout, laughing at Alice's genius idea as we did so.

I noticed the boy at the checkout was about our age and was eying up Alice shamefully, she didn't notice though, or at least ignored it if she did. He had light brown hair that was a little messy and all over the place, I chuckled when I saw him try to run his hands through it and pat it down in order to look his best for Alice.

"Hello ladies, a nice day isn't it?" He said in a low voice which I think was supposed to sound alluring.

"Yeah it's great." I replied for Alice, since she had no idea what was being said. Although I think he took it the wrong way when he noticed she was staring at his mouth, trying to see what he was saying.

"So, you like what you see little lady?" He said to Alice.

"Sure she is, she's just having an um... slight hearing problem today." I again said for Alice.

"Well she can still talk for herself then, I'm not exactly going to be interested in you, am I?" he said with venom in his voice, before turning back to Alice and smiling sweetly at her.

I stood there motionless, in complete shock. I know I'm not the best sandwich in the picnic but that was a little below the belt. Alice's smile faded when she turned away from him and looked at me.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" She shouted.

I looked at her, trying to keep in the traitor tears that were threatening to overflow and mimed 'nothing' to her. She scowled at me for a second before turning back to the idiot behind the counter and giving him a glare that could make your blood run cold. She slammed her money onto the counter and gave him a look that dared him to try and pull something else, even though she wasn't exactly aware of what had been said. He sheepishly put them in a bag and handed them to her, not once looking her in the eye. She grabbed onto my elbow and marched out of the shop, with me stumbling behind her. She sat down on the nearest bench, pulling me down with her before ripping open the etch-A-sketch box and pulling it out. She angrily scribbled on it, and then threw it into my lap.

_'What the hell just happened in there? And don't tell me, nothing!**'**_

I sighed. Usually I'd just lie, but over the past 24 hours or so I've already learnt that she's not the sort of person you lie to. I gave it a shake to clear it and then wrote my reply.

**'He was just a little unnecessary, he mentioned that he wouldn't be interested in me when I kept answering for you. It's nothing really.'**

She glared at it before writing on it again, and then passing it to me, more gently this time.

_'Why wouldn't he be interested in you? Well, screw him, want to get some revenge?'_

A smirk played on my lips at this; I wonder what the devilish little pixie has in mind. And with that, she got out her phone and took out one of her ear plugs and started talking to someone. She was speaking so low that I couldn't make out what she was saying. I looked around and noticed a Waterstones a little down the road. I tapped Alice on the shoulder and pointed at it. She gave me a thumbs up to show she understood and I made my way over to it. When I walked in I smiled at what I saw. It had been refurbished so it did not look modern, but what surprised me was how much I liked it. I'm such a sucker for old fashioned book shops.

I picked up a few books, reading the backs to see if anything interested me until I was interrupted by some loud laughter coming from children's sector around the corner. I inwardly cursed knowing I had to cross the children's section in order to get to the historic novels.

Bracing myself I strode across, not looking in the direction of the laughter when I bumped into someone. I looked up and had to hold back a laugh, it was the brawny sports man from earlier. Looking up at him I saw recognition dawn in his eyes.

"HEY, HOW'S THE HEAD? SORRY ABOUT BEFORE I DIDN'T SEE YOU. IF I'D HAVE KNOWN I..."

"I'm not deaf." I said, cutting him off so he'd stop shouting at me and waving his arms around to annunciate his words.

"..NEVER WOULD HAVE, sorry what?" He said, sounding confused.

"I'm not deaf, so no need to shout and no rapid arm movements required." I said.

"Then what about before? Oh God did I do that do you? I mean with the ball, when it hit you, was it some form of temporary brain shut down?" He said sounding panicked.

_Temporary brain shut down?_ "No it was a Health and Social Care project. We had to wear ear plugs to see how we'd find it. I found it surprisingly painful." I said, laughing at the last part so he wouldn't feel too guilty.

"Well if you're by yourself, you're welcome to join me and my friends." He gestured to a bunch of boys who were laying on the purple sofas and beanbags, a few throwing the beanbags at one another.

"No that's fine, my friend Alice is outside..." I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't leave me with these wild animals at any point.

"Then let's go find your friend, C'MON BOYS!" he said while putting his arm around my shoulder and guiding me out of the door, his friends following closely behind us.

We walked back onto the high street and I noticed Alice was gone. I looked over to brawny guy to see he still had his arm around me, looking around for Alice even though he doesn't know who she is.

"Erm, she's not there." I said feeling a little confused.

"You can stay with us then, unless you know where she might be. I'm Emmett by the way." He said smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well there's a chance she's gone back into Woolworths, and my names Bella." I said.

"Well then Woolworths it is." He said while leading me and his friends towards it.

When we entered I looked over to Blondie behind the counter to see he looked a cross between terrified and awed. There appeared to be a blonde girl leaning over the counter with her hand gripped around his shirt pulling him toward her, it looked like they were having some form of argument. His eyes managed to leave her for a moment to look over her shoulder and lock eyes with me. If he was looking for any help to get out of his predicament it's just been made a whole lot worse, especially when he noticed Emmett with his arm around me and his big friends all surrounding us.

We walked around the aisles for a bit, I continually tried to hear what was being said to Blondie, when I noticed black spiky hair sticking out from behind the sweets. We walked over to her and I noticed her head was peeking out from behind the aisle watching what was happening at the checkouts.

"Is that your doing?" I said, laughing when I saw her jump in fright "and where are your earplugs?"

"Oh Bella, this is too good to miss, that," she pointed toward the girl at the counter "is my sister Rosalie, I told her about what happened and we came up with a little plan, we put the college library book scheme into action." she said proudly, I laughed along with her, only Alice would think of that.

"The college library book scheme?" asked a confused Emmett.

"Yeah the books from college have a special tag on them which set off the alarms of some shops when you walk out." I said.

"Rose already had one in her bag, so when no balls behind the counter thought she'd stole something he jumped to the chance of possibly frisking her, but Rose is now giving him a piece of her mind." Alice said.

I looked over to see Rosalie walking over to us; she definitely had the Cullen genes. She's beautiful, with perfect cheekbones, straight blonde hair with not even a strand out of place and of

course, a figure to die for. I felt Emmett move his tree trunk of an arm from around me and push me to the side a little before taking a few strides towards her.

"I'm Emmett." He boldly said while offering his large hand out towards her.

"Rosalie." she said, just as boldly while shaking his hand.

They seemed to be having an intense stare off, so Alice nudged my arm and gestured for us to leave.

"Bye Rose thanks for the help." Alice said.

"You too Emmett, and don't worry about before." I said.

We got a slight nod of the head from them both but they didn't want to seem to give an inch to one another, talk about an equal match.

Alice put her earplugs back in and we made our way to college, talking and drawing pictures on our etch-a-sketches as we did so. Once we got to college, I saw Tyler and Mike playing cards, we went and sat with them, all the while talking on our etch-a-sketches until it 12.

We'd just finished lunch and were making our way up the stairs to Sue's classroom. Lunch went surprisingly well, Alice got along great with everyone, and even Lauren happily talked to her. We were entering the classroom, discussing what happened with Emmett and Rosalie when we stopped dead in our tracks. Sue may have gone a little too far this time.

**--**

**Please review, there will be a lot of Edward in the next one. His part is the only bit I actually have planned for the next chapter at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice****' for being my beta.**

**Sorry it's been nearly a month, but this is an extra long chapter for you, I won't leave it so long before I update next. **

**--**

Waiting for us inside were several wheelchairs. Sue was happily sat in one smiling at us like it was one of the best ideas she's ever had. Me and Alice looked at one another in horror, really not wanting to know how she got her hands on this many. I was envisioning some old and/or crippled people lying on the side of a pavement somewhere from when Sue snuck up behind them, tipped them out, and then ran to college with it.

"Isn't this great? I borrowed them from the local hospital." Said a very overly excited Sue.

"Yeah... its erm..." was all I managed to stutter out before Alice started bouncing beside me.

"This is amazing! Are we allowed to go off campus with these? Please Sue I promise we'll be good."

Startled I looked over to Alice to see she was actually excited and not just lying to Sue like I assumed. Am I the only one not happy about this?

"Did you talk to my dad, Doctor Carlisle Cullen? Or my brother Edward?" said Alice.

My head automatically looked up when I heard Edwards name, which awarded me a smirk from Alice. Sue went over all the motions of getting her hands on the wheelchairs while other students filled the room. Once everyone was there Alice and I took our seats at the back while Sue took centre stage.

"I see you all eying up the wheelchairs, as I was explaining to Alice I had to pull a few strings but I think it's going to be a valuable experience for you all. Everyday you all probably overlook simple things like walking up and down stairs, crossing streets and generally getting in and out of places. I hope after today and yesterday's lesson, you can truly appreciate what life is like for those who are disabled and maybe become more consciences of those who are less fortunate than you. Now you will assign one of you to go first..."

I saw Alice leaning over to me at this; oh hell no was she going to get me again. Without realizing the true volume of my voice mixed with the desire to not lose again I inadvertently shouted "NOT IT!" earning Sue to stop her award winning speech and the rest of the class to stare at me like I was special. Immediately I felt the heat spread across my cheeks while I wished for the ground to swallow me up I looked at Alice who was trying her best not to laugh. I kicked her under the table for her efforts which caused a shrill shriek to escape her mouth. I think it was a cross between pain and a cackle, either way it turned the attention off of me and onto her. Grinning at my handiwork I nodded towards Sue to carry on.

"Erm right, well thanks for the little interruption girls, but as I was saying, at half past two I want you to switch partners. I want you all of you back here with your wheelchairs in perfect condition at 4 o'clock. Those of you who are going first please come up here and collect your lift cards; here you go Alice, since you're obviously going first."

Alice jumped up and jogged to the front of the room, taking the card from Sue who gestured to the wheelchair closest to the door. I grabbed mine and Alice's bags and walked over to her while Sue handed out the remaining cards to the rest of the class. Alice looked far too comfortable when I placed her bag in her lap and mine over the handles. I noticed the other girls getting ready to move and raced Alice out of the room so we could use the small lift first.

Thanks to lift access we were on the ground floor and heading off to town, we really do bum around town far too much, oh the life of a student. Alice was nodding her head and waving like the queen to those around us, I think she was enjoying this far too much.

"Is there anything left in town for you to buy?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, there's always something to buy, you'll learn that soon." she said while waving at a group of first year boys who all eagerly waved back, a few tripping over their own feet as they did so.

-

We'd been in town for a while. Me wheeling Alice around while she pointed out which shops she wanted to go into. Of course it being Alice she wanted to go into all the designer shops and since this isn't exactly a big town there were few of them, and the ones that there was were all small with barely any room to breathe never mind wheel an excited Alice around. Thankfully she was on first name terms with most of the sales assistants so they willingly brought her anything she asked for and after all that she was still yet to buy anything, I was somewhat proud of her.

As I was pushing her back up the high street I saw a familiar streak of blonde hair, I decided to get Alice back for the stunt she pulled on the greenery yesterday. I placed Alice in the middle of the high street next to a group of benches.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I er, I need to pop into the bank to see if my wages have gone in, rent to pay and all."

"Why don't I go with you?" she asked, still confused.

"It'll just be easier otherwise I'll have to wheel you back down the high street, you've got a bunch of fashion magazines in your bag I'm sure you can keep yourself occupied with them while I nip to the bank quickly, I'll be five minutes max." I said hoping she'd take the bait.

"Oh go on then, I'll be timing you so get to it." she said while dismissing me with her hands.

Proud of myself I practically ran down the high street, not quite sure what to actually do since I know I don't get my wages until the end of the week.

Even if my master plan had worked, there's still a chance Alice would be keeping count so after three minutes I made my way back up the high street. Once she came into view I smirked to myself, Jasper was knelt in front of her with her 'injured' foot in his hand, its surprising how quick that seemed to heel. He was affectionately rubbing circles into it with a look of pure adoration on his face. I think it's safe to say this boy has been whipped.

"So Alice," I said once I was close enough "am I in time?"

She stopped watching Jasper's every movement to give me a confused look "What are you talking about?" she asked.

I smirked; it seems Jasper isn't the only one who's smitten. "I was less than five minutes... but I can get lost till it's half two if you like?" I offered.

"Of course not, Jasper wants to help take me shopping, don't you Jazz?" she said, at this Jasper nodded eagerly. Although I was still awing the fact she's gave him a nickname already.

"As tempting as that is, I've got to nip into work, I was going to drag you along with me but since Jasper is here now how about I meet you back here when it's my turn. It's not exactly against Sue's rules, she didn't specifically state we had to stay together..." I trailed off hopefully, I didn't think my 'master plan' through cause now I'll have to play gooseberry.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked guilty.

"Positive, now go have fun you two." and with that I ruffled both Alice and Jasper's hair earning me a glare from both of them.

-

I was now sat in this dreadful wheelchair with a lovesick Jasper and Alice watching over me. I had been for about half an hour, the whole time Jasper and Alice have been making googly eyes at one another and talking about the romantic stroll they went on while I was 'at work'. They'd just left me to go into some shop, we'd gone to so many today I couldn't bring myself to keep note anymore.

I was carelessly running my hands through my hair when I heard my name being shouted; startled I turned around to look for who the voice belonged to. I was met by a horrified looking Edward jogging towards me. He knelt down in front of me and gently took hold of my hands, linking them and placing them in my lap. I was hit with déjà vu of yesterday, except from the picture on my nightstand I remember Edward's face being much happier and care free.

"Erm, hi?" I said confused, he was still staring worriedly at me.

"What happened? Did you fall? Where's Alice doesn't she have a lesson with you now? Where are you hurt? Are you..." I detached one of our entwined hands to put it over his mouth.

"One question at a time please Edward, but before you ask more, I'm fine, no I did not fall and Alice is with Jasper in there." I said while nodding over to the store behind me, while slowly moving my hand from his mouth.

"You're fine?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, remember yesterday I had that blindfold? Well Sue went one up on us this afternoon, you don't even want to know what happened this morning." I said smiling when I thought of Emmett this morning. Although using my free hand to trace the back of my head where I'd been hit this morning, frowning when I felt a bump there.

Edward must have noticed my frown and used his free hand to brush over where I'd just touched, grimacing when he felt the bump I'd just noticed.

"I thought you were fine?" he asked.

"Oh that's nothing, I'm totally fine so don't go causing worry lines on that pretty little face of yours." I said while pinching his cheek like an annoying old lady. I was instantly rewarded with his beautiful smile, which made me forget that I'd just yet again embarrassed myself in front of him by calling him pretty.

"How long are you restricted to this?" he asked.

"Just for another hour, then I'm free. How long are you free? Are you on your break or?..."

"I'm on my lunch break, my lunch breaks are always all over the place, and you just never know when someone's going to get sick." he said with a cute smile.

"That's true, what to you think of the bump on my head, fatal?"

He delicately rubbed a thumb over it and looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"No, I think your going to live but something has been brought to my attention." he said in a serious tone.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, you look beautiful with your hair wavy like this." He said while running his fingers through it. I of course went several shades of red at this, I wish I was better at taking compliments, especially from a god like Edward.

"Thanks." I mumbled incoherently into my lap. But Edward chuckled so I assumed he'd heard me.

"Want to go for a spin?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively making me laugh.

"I'd love to, you might have to go tell the happy couple though, their still reeling from their romantic getaway earlier."

Edward gave me a quizzical look before telling me to stay put and going into the shop in search for his crazy but loveable sister.

As fate would have it, not long after Edward had disappeared I heard another voice frantically shouting my name. Oh Christ, not again.

"BELLA!" Mike called whilst running up to me. Before he had a chance to say another word I held up my hands to him.

"Sue's crazy senses thing, I'm totally fine, Alice is shopping." I said remembering Edward could come out any second and hoping Mike would skedaddle. Much to my displeasure he took Edward's previous position of kneeling in front of me, luckily he wasn't as bold as Edward and didn't try holding my hands.

"I was talking to Tyler earlier, he told me you had a bit of an accident this morning?" he said sounding concerned.

I decided to ignore the fact he made me sound like a child who wet the bed or something, "Yeah my bad, well Sue's bad for making us wear earplugs and Alice taking a short cut over the football field." I said trying to laugh it off.

But to my horror Mike suddenly decided to grow a pair and reached forward and started to caress my hair, scrunching it up with his fingers.

"Erm, Mike what the hell are you doing?" I said alarmed, trying and failing to back away from him.

"You hurt your head before, I'm just making sure your okay." he said sounding like it was the most normal thing in the world to start stroking my hair without warning.

"She's fine." said a venomous voice from behind me.

Mike immediately dropped his hand and stood up stiffly, I smiled when I felt one of Edward's hands resting on the wheelchair and the other going to my hair making slow circular patterns. Feeling much better than the weird scrunching thing Mike was just doing.

"And you are?" asked Mike in a tone I think was supposed to be menacing, but it was nothing compared to Edward's previous tone.

"Edward, I'm training to become a doctor and I can assure you her head is just fine, especially her face." he said the last part with a smirk and a wink in my direction which made me laugh out loud, it seemed totally out of character of his normal breezy façade. This only made Mike glare at Edward more, especially at his hand that was still making circular motions in my hair.

"Well, I was just... making sure, Bella's one of my good friends, I'll erm... see you later right Bella, at 9, yeah?" Mike stuttered while slowly backing away.

"Of course you will Mike, see you then." I said with a smile, I know he's a bit of a fool 99.9 of the time but there is always that 0.1 where he really is a great guy.

After Edward glared at Mike's retreating form until he was out of site he looked at me with a disapproving look on his face.

"Who was that idiot?" he asked.

"Oh that was Mike, you know the one I told you about last night?" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah I remember, the 'friend'." he said with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah he just tries to blur the lines sometimes. I doubt he'll try it again now."

"He won't." Edward said like he was stating a fact, he obviously doesn't realize how persistent Mike is "Anyway I've got permission from Alice to wheel you around wherever I see fit, I am training to become a doctor you know."

"Yeah I think you might have just mentioned that to Mike. I don't think he was as impressed as I am."

"As long as you are, that's all that matters to me." he said while starting to wheel me up a side alley on the high street "But erm..." he trailed off.

I turned to look at him, it wasn't like Edward to be at a loss for words he was always the confident one out of us.

"Yeah," I prodded, eager to know what he was thinking.

"Not that it's my business or anything but... when Mike said see you at 9 wh-"

I cut Edward off by laughing, to which he looked at me annoyed.

"Sorry Edward, but there's honestly nothing to be concerned over. He just gives me a lift home from work so I don't have to get that horrible bus."

"Yeah I remember, you get stuck sitting next to weird people like me." he said sarcastically.

"Hey I'd made a fool out of myself in front of you, I couldn't look at you without feeling like an idiot."

"It certainly made me less angry that my car had broken down anyway." he said with a smile, while continuing to wheel me around.

-

It was now 9 o'clock and I had thankfully just finished my very boring shift at work, the only somewhat entertaining moment was when a 15 year old weedy boy with acne came onto the health and beauty aisle and filled his basket with 10 boxes of durex condoms, extra large ones at that while smiling at me suggestively. Thankfully I didn't see him again. The only thing that really made time fly was thinking about my afternoon with Edward, he hadn't taken me anywhere specific, just around town, but just being around him made it great.

I had just finished telling Angela about Mike meeting Edward when I looked out into the car park and saw a silver Volvo parked in Mike's usually spot.

"Is that him?" Angela asked leaning closer to me.

All I could do was give her a pathetic nod. She gave me a quick hug and told me to 'be cool' which is much easier said than done, and then got in the car with her boyfriend Ben.

I carefully approached Edward's car and shyly leaned down to look through the passenger door window, to which he leaned over and opened the door for me.

"Mind if I give you a lift home tonight?" he asked with eyes full of hope, as if I would say no to him.

"I don't mind at all." I said while sitting in the passenger seat "But I really should tell Mike, he'll be waiting for me." I looked over my shoulder to see it was only us and a few co workers getting into their cars.

"He's not here." he said smiling to himself, which made me worry a little.

"And he's not here because?" I asked.

"Let's just say he had a check up at the hospital and I may have mentioned to him that I was going to pick you up tonight instead."

"You just happened to 'mention' it to him, huh?" I asked smiling regardless, I'd much rather a lift home with Edward than Mike, especially after what happened today.

"Yeah, and I also happened to... 'mention'... that I was going to drop you off at college from now on." he said nonchalantly while driving towards the general direction of my house.

"You what?" I asked. Picking me up from work on a whim was one thing but going out of his way every morning.

"I told him I was going to take you to college in the mornings, it's not too far out of my way and I drop Alice off some mornings anyway, she's the one who suggested it actually."

"When did she even have time to mention it? Wait is that why she was trying to ring you and me last night?"

He nodded sheepishly and I wasn't sure if to thank or yell at the evil little pixie.

We mostly just listened to the radio, Edward would sing along to songs he knew while I danced along. Yeah we looked ridiculous but it felt great, I silently chuckled over Angela telling me to 'be cool', oh if she could see me now. I gave Edward the directions to my house and before we knew it we were parked outside my apartment block.

"So, thanks for the lift home and for the upcoming lifts to college then." I said looking at Edward who was far too busy looking at something behind me. I looked around to see only my apartment block, "So, erm, bye?" I said stupidly, still unsure what he was looking at.

"Can I walk you do your room? It doesn't look very... safe."

I was going to decline and tell him he was an idiot but the pained look on his face told me otherwise.

"If you want. It's honestly not that bad, it's quite nice inside."

He gave me a quizzical look before getting out, I smiled at his unnecessary over protectiveness and turned to open my door, but just as my fingers brushed the handle Edward had opened it for me. Giving him a quick smile and a thanks, I led him to the inside. It was almost comical to see him sizing everything up on the way to my door. Once we got there he looked around a few more times before giving a somewhat approving nod.

"It's actually quite nice in here, the outside doesn't do it much justice."

"Yep well it's totally safe, so you can sleep tonight knowing no psychos are going to break in and kill me." I said with a grin "No one can open the main door unless they have a key or they are buzzed in, the fire doors don't open from the outside and windows on the ground floor are either locked, won't open, or too small for anyone to fit through."

He visibly relaxed at my little speech.

"Do I also get the pleasure of checking if your room is safe?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"As tempting as that is, you don't get that sort of luxury until at least the third of fourth date I'm afraid." I said, inside cheering myself at my courageousness.

"Well our coffee date last week, our wheelchair date today and the drive home surely counts as three?"

"Ha nice try, but you can't have two in one day and lifts don't qualify otherwise Me and Mike would be practically married by now. I'll give you the coffee date and our wheelchair antics earlier but that still leaves you on only two." I said playfully.

"Okay lifts don't count, but how about I take you out this weekend? Saturday okay?"

"That sounds alright to me, but don't get your hopes up, I said third or fourth date." I said, putting an emphasis on the 'or'.

"Oh we'll see." he said playfully before much to my surprise leaning down to place a slow lingering kiss on my cheek, "Goodnight Bella, see you tomorrow morning, is half past eight okay?"

I was still in a daze from the kiss so I just nodded, not quite trusting my voice right now.

"Great, sweet dreams." he said while walking down the stairs, all I could do was watch him until he was out of sight.

I hazily opened my apartment door and made sure to bolt lock it once I was inside, wouldn't want Edward worrying now, would I? I looked around the living room to see the exact reason why I hadn't let Edward come in. From my lateness this morning there was pants and socks lying on the floor along with some clothes I was going to wear but didn't have enough time to iron them. I mentally reminded myself to keep it clean and pants free from now on. Even though it was still early I decided to go to bed.

Just as I'd turned the lights off and gotten into bed my mobile vibrated telling me I had a text. I leaned over to look at it.

**'I hope you got inside okay.**

**I've just got home, no axe wielding psychos **

**lurking around here either.**

**I'm looking forward to Saturday.**

**Goodnight xx'**

I smiled at the text, not even bothering to wonder how he got hold of my number. I'm going to be having a few words with Alice tomorrow I reckon. I put the phone back on my nightstand, looking at the picture of Edward and me on it being lit up by my phone before turning around and slipping into a slumber filled with images of the perfect bronze haired boy I was seeing this Saturday.

--

**Please review. The latest chapter of my other story only got one review so at least two will mean I update this one first. But please review even if I'm lucky enough to get two.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to 'SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for looking through this for me. Especially since it's a little all over the place, I wrote the second half late last night after I got in from a party, and I'd been on cider all night. So sorry in advance, please still review though.**

**--**

The next morning, I woke up a little earlier than normal. I tried to tell myself it was only because my neighbour and his friends were watching an action movie at full volume at a ridiculous hour in the morning, but a part of me knew I was lying to myself, especially when the butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive when I thought about Edward picking me up this morning. My straightener was being used to curl my hair into natural waves like yesterday, just a little more tamed and with hair products.

I'd just finished making sure there were no stray articles of clothing lying around when the buzzer went. Except it wasn't Mike's normal buzz, it was as if someone was pressing it over and over, causing an impatient buzzing noise to ring throughout my apartment. I grabbed my bag, checked my hair in the mirror one more time, then locked my door and carefully but quickly made my way downstairs.

When I entered the little lobby downstairs I smiled at Alice through the window next to the door, where I could see her continuously pressing the button for my place. She carried on pressing it while using her other hand to wave at me. I opened the main door and looked at her hand that was still pressing the button.

"Oh yeah, sorry." she said while removing her hand and linking it through my arm, guiding me toward the silver Volvo that's parked up.

I could see Edward sitting patiently, watching us approach. Flashing me a dazzling smile when he caught my eye, making me thankful Alice had linked our arms to keep me upright. I bee lined toward the back of the car leaving Alice the passenger seat, oddly much too both the Cullen's disappointment. But it would have been weird having his sister sit in the back.

"Hey Edward." I said once I sat down, putting on my seat belt.

"Sleep well?" he asked, I saw him smirking in the mirror.

"Yeah, any thugs must have known that if it passed your impeccable safety inspection, they weren't getting in." I said with a smile, while Alice looked between us knowing she was missing out on some private joke. Not wanting her to feel left out I decided to throw her in at the deep end, "So Edward tells me this was your idea?"

Her face dropped at this, she glared at Edward who just kept his head down while he started the car and began making his way to college.

"Well about that Bella, I just thought it would be easier, I mean Mike came out of his way to pick you up, not that it would ever bother Mike, but I was thinking of him when I asked Edward, thinking of his petrol, of the environment. With all that's going on, we can't afford waste these days Bella." she said smiling, proud of her speech. Turning to face the front again, thinking she'd gotten herself out of hot water.

"And Edward randomly punched in some digits on his mobile and came out with my number by chance?" I said lightly.

Edward was gauging my reaction in the mirror and I winked at him so he understood I was only messing with her. I looked back at Alice who was at a loss for words, had I finally stumped Alice Cullen? Just as I thought that she started smiling, I guess I thought too soon.

"Edward, you've been around Bella for more than five minutes, what's one thing you would say about her?" she asked. Before I even had a chance to worry about where she was going with this, Edward replied.

"Beautiful." he stated proudly and unashamed.

I smiled, but it being me, also blushed like a fool.

It also made Alice smile, but she refused to be deterred, "What else?" she asked; we both looked at Edward expectantly.

"Intelligent, caring, funny... I could go on all day Alice, what do you want me to say?" he asked, by now I was as red as a tomato in the backseat.

"Think about the stories you told me, of how you first met Bella and then when you first asked her on a date." she said knowingly. I was a little confused and very concerned over what exactly Edward had told her. But he gave her a smile seeming to know where she was going with this.

"Clumsy." he replied, to my dismay.

"Exactly! Now, out of concern I gave you her number, what if she hurts herself? It's always best to have a doctor on speed dial, so by you phoning her, she now has your number. So Bella," she now turned to me "in future if you fall and hurt yourself: have no fear Edward is here."

My dismay was soon replaced with laughter as I looked at Alice's serious face.

"That's bull Alice; you just wanted to set us up." I said. I noticed I'd been very courageous lately and it was always when I was around a Cullen, they seemed to bring me out of a shell I never knew I was hiding in.

The rest of the journey was filled with carefree chatter. As ridiculous as it sounds, it felt like the three of us had known one another for years. Well obviously Alice and Edward had, but it wasn't awkward brother-sister kind of conversation.

Edward pulled into the college parking lot and parked outside the main entrance, then got out. I was about to open my door when Alice told me to wait. Then I saw Edward open Alice's door for her, and she thanked him with a smile, he then came and opened my door. He offered me his hand and I willingly took it.

"Have a great day in college, you too Alice." he said.

"Thanks, again. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Yep, bright and early." he replied with a smile, before leaning down and tenderly kissing my cheek like he did last night. He whispered "Bye." in my ear which gave me goose bumps and gave Alice a wave before getting in his car and driving off. I just watched his car leave helplessly, wondering how he managed to dazzle me yet again with just a simple thing.

"C'mon Bella, you'll see him again tomorrow." Alice said smugly, linking her arm through mine again.

As we were walking up the steps to the main entrance, I saw Lauren standing in the smoking shelter and she did not look pleased, neither did the girl next to her. She had strawberry blonde hair and was very attractive; I eyed her carefully, wondering why I was getting glared at.

"Ah yes, Tanya." Alice said with a sigh.

"Tanya?" I asked, glancing her way again to see that she was whispering something to Lauren still glaring my way.

"She's 'in love' with Edward, so she says anyway. At the beginning of first year we became good friends, turns out she only wanted to be my friend to get close to him." she said sadly.

I was thankful we'd gone through the main doors, away from the glaring strawberry blonde. How anyone could use Alice is ridiculous. She's so friendly and trusting, probably a little too trusting which this Tanya girl obviously tried to use to her advantage.

"Well, she's an idiot. I may only know you because I made a fool out of myself a few too many times in front of your brother, but I'm glad I've met you." I said, thinking about to my little epiphany earlier about both Alice and Edward pulling me out of my shell. But I was pulled away from them thoughts by Alice throwing her arms around me and giving me a tight squeeze.

"I love you too Bella!" her reply was muffled by my jacket but I still understood.

We entered the canteen and Tyler practically jumped out of his chair and made his way over, I saw that he was sitting with Mike and a few others. He'd obviously grown impatient over seeing Mike arrive without me.

"Finally, I've been wasting away." he said dramatically while pulling on my arm and leading me over to the hot food counter. He hadn't even noticed tiny Alice stood next to me, so I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her with me.

"We've got a new addition." I said with a laugh.

Tyler stopped dragging us and turned to look at Alice for the first time.

"Sorry, I was so overcome by my hunger I forgot about my manners, I'm Tyler." He said offering her the hand that wasn't wrapped around my wrist.

I let go of Alice's hand and she shook his hand while giving him one of her big smiles "Alice." she said.

He let go of my wrist and moved over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Welcome aboard Alice." he said, directing her towards the food counter once again.

I followed closely behind, but let Tyler have his moment as he explained our routine to Alice. I swear he takes it a little too seriously sometimes, but Alice looked happy. I was glad that Alice was slowly fitting into our little group.

After we'd got our food, Alice had invested in a chocolate croissant with her coffee. We made our way over to Mike and Eric. We happily ate silently, savouring the flavours while Mike and Eric talked about a football game that was on last night, Tyler nodding and humming agreement now and then. Alice had pulled out a magazine and placed it between us so we both had something to look at while we ate.

I was half way through my sausage roll and reading about which celebrity was dating whom, when I heard the familiar voice of someone I didn't particularly want to sit with right now. I could identify that annoying fake laugh anywhere. Lauren had arrived and from what I could hear, she wasn't alone.

Her and Tanya sat opposite Alice and I, making poor Tyler cram little Eric into the corner. I followed Alice's lead of acting as if they hadn't arrived and carried on scanning the pages together.

It was quite for a minute before Lauren started the obviously rehearsed conversation with Tanya.

"You're right Tanya; Edward was totally looking at you before he left."

"Well, why wouldn't he?" she replied smugly, out of the corner of my eye I saw her curling her hair around her finger, "how do you know Edward, Bella is it?"

I swallowed the contents in my mouth and briefly looked up at her, she made it sound so casual but I could see the jealousy burning in her eyes, "Oh we keep bumping into each other, no matter where I go he just keeps popping up. Maybe I should get a restraining order put on him." I said the last bit to Alice who was snickering into the magazine by now "What do you think Alice?"

"Totally." she replied in a really fake enthusiastic voice, which caused us to both bow our heads down in an attempt to hold our laughter in, which was going well until Mike caught wind of our conversation.

"He's stalking you? Well that explains the hospital, he refused to let me pick you up from work last night and told me he was dropping you off at college from now on, if I knew he was obsessed with you I'd have never let him!" he said, obviously outraged.

That was just too much for both me and Alice, we both burst out laughing. I glanced up at the Tanya who looked like she wanted to murder me while Mike just looked confused. I also glanced at the clock to see it was a few minutes to nine, I nudged Alice and we got up and made our way to normal lessons, splitting up when we got inside the A level block.

-

The rest of the day was unfortunately normal and boring. I had lots to catch up on with my other lessons for 'slacking' the past two days away according to my lecturers. Which, to be fair, is kind of true. It's just been get to know the Cullen's days really.

After last lesson I made my way out of the English room and found Alice waiting for me, just like she had done before lunch earlier.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"Hiya Bella. So, my brother isn't the expert planner he thinks he is, how are you getting home?" she asked.

Luckily I'd thought of this earlier and Mike had agreed to take me home, I was planning on keeping it a secret but looks like I had no choice now. "Erm, Mike offered." I said.

"Figured he would. I bumped into Sue earlier; she asked if we could drop by quickly at the end of the day, will Mike wait?"

"It's Mike." I said with a chuckle.

We trekked up to Sue's room where she handed us our half finished portfolios and each an envelope with a set of pictures from the camera in. She was giving us both odd smiles when she gave them to us, Alice was just confused but I knew what she was smiling about. She'd seen the pictures of me and Edward, and Alice and Jasper. I'd never been so thankful that Sue actually liked us, or else we'd be in the doghouse.

"How are you getting back Alice?" I asked. We'd just got outside and I could only see Mike and a few others in the parking lot.

"Oh I usually just go to the hospital; dad or Edward will go on a break and drop me home. Usually Edward though, so he can see mum and she can make sure he's okay. She worries about him far too much."

"Well, we've got this portfolio work to do, want to come back to mine and do it together? It'll save Edward or Carlisle using up their break, one of them could pick you up after their shift?" I asked.

"Will Mike mind?"

"I don't think so. It's only Edward he's not too fond of."

-

After a rather tense car ride with Mike, we were thankfully in my apartment and we'd set up camp on my living room floor. We had our portfolios spread out around us and we'd put the TV on to keep us somewhat occupied. Alice, of course, tore into the envelope with the pictures in. I couldn't help but smile when she saw the ones of Jasper and her that I took.

"What, when... you?" was all she managed to stutter out.

"Well you got me, when I was blindfolded of all times." I said smugly.

"How did you know, you haven't looked yet?"

"I had the camera Monday night." I said simply, not mentioning the fact I printed it off.

"Oh." was her short response.

It had been a few minutes; we were both silently writing and sticking in pictures, the ones that didn't include Jasper or Edward. I think Sue just let us have those for keeps.

"So," I said eying the picture of Edward and I on the floor next to me.

"So?" Alice asked.

"Tanya." was all I managed to say, I didn't want to sound too bothered since I've only know Edward a week and a half at most, but she was very pretty.

"Oh what an idiot! If you're worried over Edward having any interest in her at all, don't worry. He doesn't. He didn't like her much when she was my 'friend' and he certainly hates her more when he found out she was using me. And in true Edward fashion he felt horrible about it all."

"You're his little sister, of course he felt horrible. But he didn't show her any interest at all? Not even when you were 'friends'." I said using my fingers to quote the word friends like she had been.

"Edward doesn't show much interest in any girls actually, Rosalie and I used to make fun of him when we were younger, even mum was a little convinced he was gay. That's why she's dying to meet you."

"She is?" I asked."Of course she is! She feels a little left out. Everyone's met you apart from her. Since dad met you on Monday she's been hassling Edward to invite you over to one of our family meals, but he refuses since you've known each other less than..."

"Two weeks." I finished off for her with a laugh.

"Yeah, this is huge to us. Mum's jumping in head first, I'm surprised she hasn't booked a wedding date yet." she said casually, she must have saw the horror on my face "Oh she won't, not until she's met you anyway." she added with a sly grin.

"I guess I'll have to stay away from the Cullen household then." I said more to myself than her, but she heard me anyway.

"No chance, she's determined, and once mum sets her mind to something there's no escape." then a light seemed to go on in her head "Oh, can you give me a tour of your place?" she asked.

"Erm sure, it's not very big, this is basically it, and just a small kitchen, a bathroom, my bedroom and the spare." I said a little confused.

"Great, it'll annoy Edward to no end." she said cheerfully as she jumped up, looking around as if she was memorizing everything.

-

I gave Alice the 'grand tour' and nearly died of embarrassment when she found the picture on my nightstand. A lot of blushing and stuttering took place, but she let me off by telling me she was going to put the picture of her and Jasper on hers tonight as well. We managed to finish the rest of our portfolios in time for Carlisle to pick her. I'd been lying in bed for about an hour before I heard the familiar ring of my mobile beside me.

"Hello." I mumbled somewhat sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" replied the gorgeous velvet voice I've started to love hearing.

"No I haven't been in bed long, I'm just a beat. I've had a long day."

"Yes, so I hear. My sister wasn't too annoying was she? I've got to say, I'm a little hurt she got to see inside your place before I did."

"You should hurry up and take me on more dates then." I said cheekily.

"I'm trying; Saturday was the earliest time I could think of without sounding too desperate."

"Ah I guess that's true, I'll let you off. Is that all your ringing up for, to tell me of your disappointment?"

"Well I wanted to ring, but an annoying text off my sister gave me reason to, I must say I do love her sometimes."

"Oh I bet you do." I said smiling to myself, trying not to get too carried away with the happiness running through me.

"She also mentioned you had an unwanted guest sit with you today." he said in a solemn tone.

And there goes the happiness.

"The strawberry blonde." I said, matching his tone.

"From what I hear, she's expecting you to bang a restraining order on me any day now."

"I forgot about that." I said, laughing over their stupidity and Mike's gullibility this morning.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for taking Alice in. She was hurt over what Tanya did, more so then she lets on." he said.

I immediately stopped laughing, touched by the sincerity in his tone.

"She's a very welcome addition to our group." I said in the same tone "And if Tanya keeps bothering me, I'll just get your other sister onto her." I said with a smile.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah, I met her yesterday. She's very... bold." was all I could think of to describe her.

I heard Edward's enchanting laughter from the other side of the phone, "Oh she certainly is. Thinking about it, if Alice has mentioned it to her tonight, there won't be a Tanya left." I could still hear the smile in his voice as he said this, which only made me smile even more. "But I won't keep you any longer. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I just wanted to tell you thanks while Alice isn't around, I swear that demon child hears everything." he said.

"I think you're right there, goodnight Edward." I said, my tiredness washing over me in waves.

"'Night Bella."

The line went dead and I put my phone back onto my nightstand, looking at the picture that lay on there. Feeling a strong sense of _déjà_ vu from last night, I rolled over and just like last night, closed my eyes with the images of the perfect bronze haired boy, but this time it was accompanied with a picture of the little dark haired pixie who'd managed to become my closest friend in the space of a few days. I guess this is what the Cullen's did to people.

--

**Please review! Last chapter got 9 reviews, the most I've ever had so thank you all so much, can we maybe try and get that again?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, I have simply just borrowed a few lines for this chapter.**

**Thanks to 'SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' **

**--**

It was finally Saturday and I was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Thursday and Friday had practically flown by; it just consisted of catching up on work in my other lessons from the beginning of the week. And of course my morning drives with Edward and Alice. Edward wasn't too pleased about Mike taking me home after college, so it had become somewhat of a routine for Alice to stay at mine until either him or Carlisle could pick me up, and on the night that I work Edward was going to make sure he finished in time to pick me up. I think the whole thing is a little overboard but neither Alice nor Edward will be deterred from this new routine. I'm one for my own independence, but this way I get to spend more time with Edward and Alice so I kept the complaints to a minimum.

It had just hit noon and I was alerted to Edward's presence by the buzz at my door. I carefully made my way down the stairs to the lobby, not because I was worried about tripping, but because I was trying to calm the butterflies that were colliding with my stomach. Seeing his beautiful face smiling at me through the window next to the main door wasn't helping, it just helped send them into overdrive.

Once I was through the door he gave me another dazzling smile before we quietly walked over to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and before I'd even managed to put my seat belt on he was in the car and putting his on.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. He'd been very secretive over what exactly we were doing, the only thing I'd been told was to wear casual clothing. And that was because Alice kept harassing him over the importance of clothing and all its functions.

"Not a chance." he said with a sly smile playing on his lips.

Edward had been driving for a good ten minutes and I practically had my head out of the window like a dog, trying to figure out where we were going. At the moment we were in the middle of town.

"Why are we in town?" I asked confused.

"You'll see."

"Will I see anytime soon?"

"Impatient aren't we?" he said still with that sly smile on his face.

"It's not impatience, its curiosity. I like to-" I stopped mid sentence realizing he was parking. "The greenery? Well I'm afraid to say you won't be winning Mr. Orginality this time Edward, you're obviously not that interested about seeing inside my place." I said smugly.

At this he leaned over to me, so our faces were only inches apart, "I'm interested in everything about you Bella." as soon as those words left his lips he pulled back, turning off the engine and getting out.

I was still slightly dazed by the closeness, that I'd barely managed to fumble with my seatbelt before Edward had opened my door, undone it himself and pulled me out.

"Well, at least it's not too busy." I said glancing at the people lying carelessly around.

"You really think I'd share you with anyone else today?" he said with a chuckle, walking over to the boot of the car and opening it.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

He pulled out a picnic basket with a blanket placed delicately on top of it. He must have seen my amused smile "My mum." he said sheepishly.

"Aw, that's nice of her."

"She caught me in her kitchen making a mess and put me straight." he said with a smile while locking his Volvo and taking my hand with his free one.

"Over there looks quiet." I said pointing to a somewhat deserted corner.

Edward just smiled at me and carried on leading me across the greenery, over to the section that leads into the woods.

"You're joking right?" I asked. I'd been into these woods a few times and ended up getting terribly lost every time, resulting in me wasting several hours of my life which I'm never going to get back.

"Don't worry, it's only a few miles." he said calmly as we left the soft grass of the greenery and entered the uneven ground of the woods.

"A few miles? But there's no trail, how will you know where we're going?" I managed to squeak out shocked, I'd only ever walked half a mile at most in here and still ended up off track.

"I won't let you get lost." he said smiling at me, but obviously seeing my tortured expression.

"Do you want to go home?" Edward said, slowing to a stand still and looking at me with the same sad eyes Alice had unleashed on me several times this week, letting go of my hand in the process.

I sighed, looking into the dark woods which, right now, looked never ending and then back at Edward who looked so hopeful with the picnic basket in his hand. I guess since him and Esme went through so much effort I could at least walk a few miles in return, and being lost in the woods with Edward doesn't sound too bad if I'm being honest. With much more confidence than I actually felt I grabbed his hand and began marching forward, Edward easily keeping pace with me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked his voice gentle.

"I'm not a good hiker, you'll have to be very patient with me"

"I can be patient. Bella I work in a hospital, if I didn't have patience I'm sure I would have killed someone by now. Besides, it means I get to spend more time with you." he said the last part cheerfully, giving my side a slight nudge with his.

"Okay," I said defeated, "but if we do get lost I call dibs on the blanket to cocoon myself in when it gets cold and 75 of the food. I'm a growing girl Edward, I need my food." I said seriously, but was distracted from my mini rant by the angelic sound of Edward laughing.

Conversation went on from there, ranging from talking about our favourite television shows to what memories from childhood. Edward's were particularly entertaining since they usually involved Alice and all her crazy little plans. After what felt like years but was probably only an hour or so, I finally saw light up ahead, and eagerly hurried my pace, dragging Edward along with me, who laughed at my impatience.

What I saw took my breath away; it was the loveliest place I had ever seen. It was a small meadow filled wild, colourful flowers, near the edge I could see and hear the bubbling of a clear stream running all the way through and back into the dark woods we'd just escaped from. It dawned on me that it must be the start of the small lake that runs past the greenery, I'd never really thought about where it came from.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward whispered into my ear, he was so close that his chest pressed against my back. It took everything in me to remember how to breathe, never mind formulate a reply. So I just nodded in awe at the beautiful site around me and the beautiful man stood behind me.

Edward gently placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him, he gave me a quick cheeky smile before stepping aside. On the ground behind him he'd spread out the blanket on the grass and placed the picnic basket in the centre of it. I must have been admiring the meadow for a bit longer than I thought. I walked towards it with Edward by my side, loving the strong rays of sunshine bouncing off my skin; it's not often that we get much sun here. I sat on one side of the basket, curled up with my chin resting on my knees with my arms curled around by my ankles. Edward lay on his back propped up by his elbows with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, basking in the sunlight.

"Ladies first." he said while nodding his head toward the basket that lay between us.

I uncurled myself and knelt beside it, carefully opening it to see what was inside. I gently reached inside and started pulling out the contents, moving the basket to the side and laying the food and bottles of water and various other drinks in between us. I glared at him when I picked up a packet of hobnobs, "You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

"Not a chance." he said laughing.

"You know, you could have just asked what sandwiches I like instead of making about ten different kinds." I said with a chuckle, looking at the piles of various sandwiches, I even had the choice of white or brown bread, there were even a few in baguettes and crusty rolls. "This is a little..." I trailed off unsure how to finish.

"Over the top? Yeah I told mum you're not even half as high maintenance as either Alice or Rose but she wouldn't listen. Having them as daughters does that to someone. She also didn't want me to have to ask you and ruin the surprise." he said while reaching for one of the ham and cheese sandwiches on white bread. I picked up a ham salad, which was also on white bread incase you're wondering.

We sat quietly munching on the feast before us, giving each other shy smiles when we reached for more or made eye contact. When we'd eaten plenty more than our stomachs could handle we put the remains back in the basket and wiped away stray crumbs before lying on the blanket next to each other.

-

I opened my eyes to see that the sun had set and I had been woken up by a cool breeze which was still running through the meadow, giving the wild flowers motion. I turned on my side to see that Edward was still asleep next to me. He looked even more beautiful than normal, he wore a peaceful expression with a hint of a smile on his lips. Not being able to help myself I reached out with my hand, caressing his cheek. I briefly stroked over his eyebrow before moving to the perfect shape of his nose and ever so gently, I brushed my thumb over his lips. I yanked my hand back when Edward began started smiling and opening his eyes to look at me. I felt mortified that he'd caught me, I was sure that he was asleep.

"You can't imagine how that feels." he sighed, "The blush on your cheeks is lovely."

Mirroring my previous actions he gently placed his palm on my cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over my face. He then moved his hand and slid it down my neck and over my collarbone, tracing little circles with his thumb as he did so, moving all the way down to my hand where he then entwined our fingers. It seems our hands have been permanently entwined recently.

"We should probably leave soon, it's getting a little chilly." I said as another cold breeze swept over us, raising goose bumps on my arm.

"You're right, how long was I out?"

"No idea, I'd only just woken up myself." I confessed.

"Yeah, I bet you've been feeling up my face for hours." he said with a cocky smile before standing up and stretching his long legs.

He offered me a hand which I of course eagerly took, but when I stood up Edward had to hold on to me before I fell. During my little nap it seems I must have been lying really uncomfortably on my side, especially on my leg and ankle which now had a horrible cross between a bad cramp and pins and needles. Which, all and all, wasn't very comfortable.

"You okay?" Edward asked worried.

"Pins and needles... cramp." was all I managed to say between trying to stretch my leg out.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said, while sitting me back on the soft grass while he packed away the blanket and put it into the basket.

"Right, come here." he said while pulling me back up so I was stood on one leg. "Okay, get on." he said while turning around.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you back to the car. You'll have to carry the basket though." he said, by the look on his face I could tell he was trying figure out a way to carry me and the basket without me having to do anything at all.

"Edward don't be silly I'm sure if I start walking it'll go away, it always does. It's just an uneasy process."

"Bella, I don't mean to be rude. But I'm sure we'll get back twice as fast if I carry you."

"Well I warned you I wasn't a good hiker." I said in a huff before jumping on his back, he handed me the basket and then took off into the woods.

-

I'll admit we got back to the Volvo in about forty minutes, which was pretty much half the time of actually getting there. Edward was persistent to carry me the whole way, even across the greenery. Only putting me down to place me in the passenger seat.

When he got into the drivers side I couldn't quite place the emotion on his face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I was thinking about something when I was carrying you back." he said, staring intently into my eyes.

"About how heavy I was and how you wish you never offered to carry me back?" I asked jokingly.

"About something entirely different actually." he said. Before taking my cheek into his hand like he had earlier on in the meadow, then he hesitated as if to gauge my reaction before finally placing his soft lips on to mine.

--

**Please review. I left it there cause I'm not sure whether to carry on their night or skip to tomorrow, so please review and let me know. Although I'm not sure what's going to happen in either scenario but I'll try and whip something up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for checking this.**

**--**

I don't think I could be any happier right now, after our kiss and then a few more, we finally set off. Edward had sung along to old songs on the radio while I'd just adoringly watched him, not even bothering to hide it when he caught me staring.

Right now we were still in his car, parked outside of my apartment.

"Thank you for today, it was actually really nice. Even though at the beginning I thought we'd end up lost and maybe bear food right about now."

"There aren't any bears in the woods Bella." he said with a laugh.

I decided I'd put a momentary dampener on his light mood, "Well that's nice to know Edward, goodnight." I said flatly while getting out of the car. I'd barely shut the door before Edward had threw himself across the chair and was winding the window down.

"Can't I come in?" he asked.

"Would you like to?" I asked faking innocence.

"You know I want to, today's the third..." he trailed off helplessly before realisation dawned on his face "are you winding me up?"

"I said maybe... Oh okay yes you can come up for bit just stop looking at me like that." I said while turning my back on him.

"Like what?" he asked confused, but closed the window and got out of the car before waiting for my reply.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know, you and Alice have the exact same look when you don't get your way."

"We do?"

"Yes you do, and it's incredibly annoying." I said as we entered the lobby and made our way upstairs.

Edward was smiling from ear to ear when we reached the door for my place "Can I get a tour to?" he asked excitedly, "I mean Alice got one so it's only fair, right?"

"Sure, she only really wanted it to annoy you anyway."

"I thought as much."

Now most people, they learn from their mistakes, but I'm obviously not most people. We walked into my room which I'd remembered to clean however his attention was on something completely different, yeah you've guessed it, the photo frame on my nightstand. Alice seeing it was one thing, but Edward? Although even if this was the most mortifying moment I've ever had, it was somewhat worth it to see the smile on his face. It wasn't one of his normal dazzling ones, nor was it a smug one, if anything it was one of pure happiness.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, picking it up and examining it closely.

"Alice took it when she was getting ice cream." I mumbled embarrassed, waiting for him to laugh at me.

"You look beautiful." he said, finally looking away from it and at me.

"I'm blindfolded." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Doesn't change anything,"

"Thanks, I-" I cut myself off realizing I didn't want to finish my sentence.

"You what?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, do you want to watch T.V or something?" I asked while turning and making my way to the door, but was cut off by Edward gently halting me by laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Please?" he asked.

I knew as soon as I turned around I'd cave so I decided to get it over with as quick as possible.

"I'll show you." I said while leading him back into the living room. I walked over to the coffee table where I'd left the envelope from when Alice was here and handed it to Edward. I sat on the sofa not daring to look at him. But I felt the sofa dip meaning he'd taken my lead and sat next to me.

"You have two?" he asked.

I looked up at him to see that same smile on his lips, "Yeah Sue made two copies. To embarrass me I think." I said, leaving out the part that I'd printed off the one from my room myself.

"Can I have this one?" he asked showing me the picture as if I haven't already memorized ever detail of it already.

"Sure I was going to offer you it but..."

"But?" he prompted.

"I thought you might think it's a bit weird." I said shyly.

"Oh it's definitely weird." he said seriously, but smiled at my panicked expression "it's weird for me to like you so much over such a short period of time. But this shows me that maybe you're just as weird as I am."

"We are a pretty odd pair." I said seriously, while fireworks we're going off inside of me.

"Yeah, you're pretty and I'm odd." he said with a laugh.

I laughed along with him, "I think you've got it the other way around."

"I don't think so." he said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him so my head was resting against his chest.

"Does that offer to watch television still stand?" he asked.

--

I'm not going to lie; the rest of the night was very blissful. We cuddled up on the sofa for the rest of the night watching movies and various comedy shows, sneaking in kisses here and there. When we realized the time it had got a little late so Edward stayed in the spare room.

It was now about 10 a.m. and I was making my way into the kitchen to make myself some coffee, but got stopped in my tracks by a topless Edward sitting at the counter with his own cup of coffee, flicking through this morning's paper.

"Your hair looks like a haystack … but I like it." he said with a smirk while sipping on his coffee.

"Very funny," I said while using my fingers to comb through my hair "want some breakfast? There's only cereal or toast I'm afraid."

"Um, you might want to save your appetite, mum's known for her Sunday lunches." he said with a hopeful smile.

"And that affects me how?" I said feeling uneasy over where this is going.

"Well I told you yesterday the deal was she'd helped me if she got to meet you, I just neglected to mention that the meeting will take place over Sunday lunch." he said giving me that hopeful smile which he now knows works like a charm.

"Okay, but will I have to dress up?" I asked in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Well, yeah, I know mum would love you either way she just sees this as kind of a big thing." he said with a smile before finishing off his coffee and hopping off the counter and going back to the spare room.

I made sure to have a quick shower and iron some fresh clothes to wear which consisted of a red shirt and a black knee length skirt paired off with some black pumps. My hair was just unmanageable after my quick shower so I just put it up into a high ponytail.

When I had finished, I found Edward sitting in my living room dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. I smirked at the wrinkles in his shirt. It wasn't like Edward to ever be less than perfect, but it seems he had no choice today.

"Need to stop off at your place first?" I asked.

He nodded "Dad once turned up from an all-night shift with a slight crease in his collar and she marched him upstairs, refusing to let him have anything to eat until he changed into something fresh."

"Love me either way, huh?" I said with a smirk as we made our way out of my apartment.

--

We pulled up outside a building that could only be described as a mansion. We'd already popped back to Edward's place so he could throw on some fresh clothes, and after all this wanting to see my place nonsense, he made me wait in the car while he did so. He was only a few minutes but now I'm curious, although maybe this means we'll have to go on more dates with one another, which isn't exactly a bad thing.

"Ready?" Edward asked giving my hand a squeeze.

"Nope," I said with a nervous chuckle.

Edward, as usual, did the gentlemanly thing of opening my door and took my hand while we walked up the long pathway. It was obvious that a lot of care had gone into the big gardens surrounding us.

Another car arrived and parked up behind us, which caused Edward and me to stop and look to see who it was. The incarnation of pure beauty, also known as Rosalie, stepped out first. Followed by the still somehow loveable Emmett, it made me happy to see him fiddling with the cufflinks on his shirt. Looks like I won't be the only one who's uncomfortable today.

We exchanged pleasantries before Edward and Rosalie took us into their beautiful home. They asked us to wait in the living room while they went to see how Esme was doing. Apparently, she doesn't like being disturbed and it was best we stay away for the time being.

I perched on the end of one of the sofas, while Emmett practically jumped on it next to me, causing me to fall back a little while he sprawled out. We stayed silent for a few minutes, admiring all the pictures dotted around the room.

"Nervous?" Emmett asked me.

"Very, you?"

"Not at all, parents love me." he said with a smug smile, "Although I wish Rose hadn't forced me into this shirt." he said undoing a couple of the top buttons, revealing some of the white wife beater he wore underneath. I immediately realized his discomfort; the shirt he wore was barely big enough to cover his mountains of muscles. If he hadn't undone those top few buttons, they probably would have flown off at some point. I'm pretty sure Esme wouldn't love him for having that happen during a meal she's probably spent all morning perfecting.

I was about to respond when Edward came back in.

"Sorry about that, mums ready for us all now." he said with a smile, slipping his hand into mine and pulling me off of the couch.

When we entered the dining room, which like everything else here including the people surrounding me, was beautiful. I had to stifle a gasp when I saw the table. It was huge with expensive looking plates and mats, but what surprised me the most was the amount of food there was, it was enough to feed a small army. Rosalie and Carlisle stood next to a woman with caramel coloured hair who was smiling warmly and me and Edward, turning into an all out grin when she saw our interlocked hands. Rosalie walked over to take Emmett's hand, I thought to reassure him but I saw her glaring at the newly undone top two buttons. Emmett just gulped in fear. Edward seemed to notice the silent communication as well.

"Mum this is Bella, Bella this is mum." he said with a laugh.

"Call me Esme." she said extending her hand toward me.

I shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Esme," I said, "and it's nice to see you again Carlisle."

"Oh no, thank you for coming Bella. Esme would have driven us all mad otherwise. She probably would have been badgering Edward or Alice for your address right now." he said with a smile looking fondly at his wife who was giving him a playful glare.

"Speaking of," I said pointlessly looking around the room, "where is Alice?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer but shut it and smiled before tilting his head toward the door. Within a few seconds Alice bounced in towing along Jasper.

"Sorry we're late, Jazz let me pick his outfit so I had to look through his whole wardrobe first..." she trailed off, giving her parents a butter wouldn't melt smile before dragging Jasper to the nearest chair.

Edward followed suit sitting me down between him and Alice, I smiled in appreciation.

--

We'd been eating for about ten minutes. Everything was laid out so you could pick what you wanted, and Emmett was using this to his full potential by putting almost double of everything on his plate. Rosalie would try to silently scold him, but he'd just give her a sheepish grin before getting more.

"So, Bella," Esme said while reaching for a few more stuffing balls, "I've been hearing a lot about you from my family, how did you all meet?" she asked.

I was pretty sure she'd already heard how we all met so I decided to give her the short hand version, "Well I met Edward at work, we... bumped into each other a few times and Edward asked me out for a coffee." I said looking at Edward and giving him a shy smile, he reached over and affectionately cupped my cheek in his hand which nearly made Esme's eyes pop out. He reluctantly removed his hand so I could carry on. "Then Alice and I got put together in Health and Social Care and decided to pair up and the rest was history really." I said with a laugh looking at Alice.

"If it wasn't for Bella's sloppy speaking skills during our blindfolded challenge I would never have met Jazz." Alice said happily, giving Jasper a peck on the cheek.

"And if it wasn't for Alice's sloppy directing skills I would have never met Emmett." I said with a laugh, causing Emmett and Alice to laugh along.

"Wait, I haven't heard this bit." Esme said curiously, not even bothering to try and correct the slip of information.

"Neither have I." Edward said sounding confused.

"Remember that bump on my head where I got hit in the head with a ball? It was Emmett's mighty force behind it. Alice neglected to properly warn me that it was hurtling towards me. I think Emmett thought he'd killed me at one point." I said laughing.

"Oh and don't forget he thought you were really deaf." Alice added, causing everyone else to laugh along with us.

"Well, how was I to know?" Emmett grumbled, but cheered up when Rosalie gave him an affectionate pat on his shoulder.

Conversation carried on much like this for the rest of the meal and dessert, Esme was an amazing cook. It was an odd sensation. Since I'd started living on my own I didn't see Charlie or Renée often, which I know is my own fault. I was never one to stay in one place. I was bored far too easily of such a small town, but today filled that void for me. We really pulled together and acted like one big family, it was impossible to deny Emmett as the protective and cuddly big brother, while Jasper played the more reserved card, but if his calming presence wasn't there, it wouldn't feel right. And me? I'm pretty sure I've secured the role as the young, clumsy one; it's a good job Carlisle and Edward choose medical professions.

At this thought, I looked toward the Greek God whose knee I currently sat on. He was twirling a strand of my hair around in his fingers, smiling or nuzzling my neck whenever he caught my eye. As stupid as this might sound, being with everyone today really felt like I was truly home.

**--**

**Last chapter got 13 reviews, the highest I've had so far so thank you, can we try for that again please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long I had a writers block and then my life just got very hectic. I'm starting University in less then 2 weeks so I've been getting ready for that and seeing my friends and boyfriend most days and of course drinking a lot in celebration **

**Thanks to** **'SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my amazing beta, even though she was a little angry with me for this chapter :P**

**--**

So it's been about three months since that first family meal, yes that's right I said first, there has been many more since then. In fact every Sunday I have to doll myself up for one of Esme's famous shin digs. Alice managed to persuade Emmett to wear tops underneath his shirts so he wouldn't have to button them all the way up again, avoiding any future superman-esque mishaps, which was a shame.

I got out of the shower, wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and made my way to my bedroom. I wasn't surprised to see a certain Cullen lying in my bed with an innocent expression on their face, like they didn't steal all the room in bed and keep me up most of the night.

"For such a small person you take up a lot of room Alice." I said while walking over to my wardrobe.

"It was your idea to watch that monstrosity of a film!" she said, not quite sounding as ferocious as she meant to be with sleep still thick in her voice.

"I didn't realize it was that bad Alice, yeah it was an 18 but the description was about some kids going site seeing in Amsterdam, how was I supposed to know..."

"That one by one they get kidnapped and people kill them in horrific ways for shits and giggles?"

"Well yeah." I said reaching for a top before Alice cut in.

"Oh no Bella, why don't you let me?" she said kindly while walking off toward the spare room to pick out something she's bought me.

You see about two weeks ago Alice and I decided that she spent so much time here that she might as well move in, so she has. Just we and Edward actually knew. For you Friends fans, it was like when Phoebe was living with Monica and moved out without telling her, gradually moving her things to her new place. But of course this was Alice we were talking about, so she simply just bought new things, but brought some of her essentials like the photo of her and Jasper which was also pride of place on her brand new nightstand. But for a reason I couldn't fathom, when buying all these new things she decided she'd also improve my wardrobe while she's at it, which Edward thinks is hilarious.

Ah, and that brings me to Edward. If possible, things have gotten better. We're now officially a couple, but even now it still gives me chills thinking about Edward being my boyfriend. There hasn't been a day that I haven't seen him, he's around here more than Alice; and she's here five out of seven days a week. Although last night Edward had to attend the night shift, which resulted in Alice and I having a 'girly' night in. To avoid the wrath of the romcoms, I picked out a horror film for us to watch. Which led to Alice refusing to spend the night in her room and having me sleep on the outside of my bed, so if anyone from the film did decide to jump out of the DVD case and sneak into my room they'd get me first and give her more of a chance to escape. What are friends for, eh?

Alice waltzed back in and threw items of clothing at me before picking up a towel and going to the bathroom herself. I complained about this sort of behaviour for a while, but learnt it did me no good so I just sucked it up and became Alice's Bella-Barbie most mornings.

--

Once we were finally ready we left my place and caught a bus into town, tonight I was being forced to go to a college party. I detested these things and did my best to avoid them, but Alice was adamant that I was going. Edward was also being forced to attend so that's a little something to look forward to. But there is still one main problem, it's a pool party which means dressing up and with dressing up comes shopping.

The first thing we needed was swimwear; apparently my tankini just simply wasn't good enough. Bikinis were all the rage for beach parties apparently. I aimlessly followed Alice around the aisles before getting two pieces of material thrown at me and my marching orders to try them on. It was an orange halter neck but it surprisingly looked good with my pale skin. I peeked out of the curtains to check no one was around before running across to Alice's cubicle which was opposite mine. She was sporting a purple halter neck which of course looked amazing on her.

"We match." Alice said with a cheery laugh raising her hand for a high five which I obliged to, Alice's happiness was always so infectious.

"Jasper's not going to know what's hit him when he sees you."

"Oh like you can talk you..." but she was cut off by her own laughter.

I just looked at her like she was special as she clutched her ribs like she was trying to keep them in or something. Noticing my confused gaze she tried to stop which only resulted in more of a laughing fit.

"I-I'm sorry Bella, its your... you and Edward... you'll match!" was all she managed to get out before laughing again.

"What?" I asked, but then realised what she was gesturing to, the colour of my bikini resembled Edwards hair.

"Tanya will definitely know Edward's yours." Alice said calming down a bit.

"Well either that or I'm trying to be her date this evening." I said before again checking no one was around before dashing back to my cubicle to change back into my clothes.

After remerging fully dressed we bought our new bikinis, with me nearly having to lock Alice in a stock cupboard while I bought mine; that little pixie tries to pay for everything.

Next stop was the fancy dress shop fittingly called 'Partyz R US'. Alice decided we needed some Hawaiian grass skirts and Hawaiian leis to really get us into the party spirit. I was happy to know that Alice had no clue where to look in here; this was a first for the both of us at least.

"Bella look at this." Alice said with a chuckle pointing towards one of the costumes. It was called the 'Virgin Mary' but the lady on the front looked anything but a virgin, which I know was the point, irony and all that. But it just looked like something from a horror movie. Then came the onslaught of the Disney costumes which were all too short and far too revealing.

"Jeez Alice this place might as well be called Sluts R US."

My point was then proven by the bell of the door ringing and Tanya and Lauren walking in.

"Could you of had any better timing." Alice said with a laugh before pulling me around a corner, "I really don't have the patience with them right now; we've got ourselves costumes to buy."

Luckily the corner we'd walked around was the right place. There was a variety of Hawaiian styled outfits ranging from the hideous to the just plain scary.

"Check me out." Alice said holding up a hairy looking coconut bra and dancing around in circles with it.

"Ouch, surely that's not comfortable?"

"It really isn't, it's like having a man with stubble constantly brushing his chin against your rack."

"As always you're the pinnacle of lady Alice." I said with a smile before something hideous and florescent caught my attention. It was a bright orange Hawaiian shirt being sported by a very happy man but the scary kind, you know the ones who smile too big you worry their gums are going to fly out and slap you?

"What the hell is this?" I said picking it up and showing it to Alice?

"That by far is the ugliest thing I have ever seen, it looks like it was made out of vomit! I admire you for simply having the courage to touch it! Oh these look good, put that monstrosity down and come check these out." She said while picking up a pre packed back and throwing it at me. I tossed the florescent abomination to the side and picked up the bag Alice had thrown at me. On the front was a normal looking girl in a bikini and a grass skirt that was cut off just before the knee, with a Hawaiian Lei and various flowery bracelets and anklets.

"Yeah this one looks pretty normal, shall we try them on?"

"Yeah before the ho-some twosome come along, they'll have a hoot with those coconuts."

There were two cubicles and only one was vacant so we decided to share one. After successfully changing in and out of our new costumes we heard the familiar cackling of Jessica and Lauren shuffling into the now free cubicle next to us.

"Oh God help us, Alice let's go before..." But I was cut off by Tanya talking loudly to Lauren.

"Do you think Edwards going to come tonight?"

"I heard Bella is going and they've been attached to the hip recently." was Jessica's muffled reply through the wall.

"It's pathetic isn't it? Tonight, I'm going to show Edward what a real girl is."

I gave a pleading look to Alice to get out of here but her eyes were glazed over and that evil smile was playing on her lips again.

"What now?" I whispered, trying to avoid being overheard.

"We have to switch their costumes!"

"To what?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Not I, you." she whispered back before darting out of the cubicle.

I really don't know what I'm going to do with that girl.

I'd only just had the chance to think that when Alice was back holding the coconut bra in one hand and the sick top in the other.

"Great plan Alice, now what?" I hissed.

"They have about a brain cell between them which is easily fooled. Once a boy is involved that one brain cell takes over all other functions. Just watch and do your part, remember to remove the real tops from the bags and place these at the bottom, okay?"

"I think I can manage that." I smirked.

"Oh, tonight is going to be so good!" Alice laughed while running off toward the other end of the shop. I pulled the curtain across so they wouldn't see me for whatever Alice had planned; it had only been about ten seconds when I heard Alice shout,

"Hey Bella is that Edward outside? Why's he in his costume for tonight, was it your idea to have him come topless?"

I hadn't even had a heartbeat before the two of them came crashing out of their cubicle and bolting over to the other side of the shop. Knowing Alice would kill me if I didn't do this right I quickly went into their cubicle and placed the awful pieces of clothing into the bottom of the bags the costumes come in, making sure to hide them at the back because the side was see through. Then I dashed back into my own cubicle before I got caught.

I waited until they'd returned muttering something about Alice getting their hopes up and that I was a genius for having him come topless tonight. I don't know what was worse, the fact that they actually thought he was outside or that they think he's really coming topless tonight.

I grabbed mine and Alice's bags and made my way over to her, to no surprise she was knelt on the floor holding onto the window frame for support while shaking of laughter.

"Their faces! I wish I had a camera. Did you do it?"

"I did now come on chuckles lets buy these and get out of here." I said walking towards the till. At least she was too incapacitated to argue over paying.

--

After a lot of primping we were finally sat in my living room all dressed up and waiting for Edward to pick us up. A few more games of Uno later there was a knock on the door which I knew was Edward. Since Alice was now 'living' with me we thought we'd give Edward a key to the main door so he didn't have to wait outside in the rain to be buzzed in.

I opened the door to as always have my breath taken away by just Edwards's mere presence. He was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt which brought out his eyes and a pair of light brown board shorts.

"Hello beautiful." he breathed while leaning down to kiss me, running his hands along my bare back to pull me closer to him.

"Enough of the PDA we've got a party to go to kids." Alice said grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me toward the door with Edward still attached to my lips.

"Did you two have a good night last night?" Edward asked. We were now in his car and nearly at college.

"Maybe you should ask your girlfriend." Alice replied moodily while crossing her arms and pouting.

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"I thought we'd watch a film that was on the movie channels, it seemed innocent enough."

"What was it?

"Hostel, you heard of it?" I asked.

"Ha, you had Alice watch that? What did she do when the first guy got his Achilles heel cut?"

At that Alice physically shuddered "Will you two stop talking about it? I'm trying to erase it from my mind forever and having you two yak on about it like its not one of the single most horrible things you have ever seen isn't helping."

We both mumbled our apologies knowing it wasn't in our best interest to anger Alice and stayed quiet until we got to college.

When we got there it was hard to recognise the place, there were lights and fake palm tree's leading a trail to where the pool was.

"Looks like the party committee would have even outdone you Alice." Edward said smirking knowing it would get a rise out of her.

"Oh please, the lights would have started way back at the entrance of the parking lot and I would have gotten a lot more trees and had someone handing out lei's to everyone before they get to the pool." She finished off happily before catching site of Jasper and running through the mass of people over to him, the no running signs obviously meaning nothing to her.

"You can see why it wasn't a big surprise she hurt her ankle that day you first met her."

"I can, I can also see something else."

"What?" he asked confused looking around.

I stood on my tip toes and put my arms around his neck while leaning up to give him a quick kiss, "She's left us all alone."

"So she has, and knowing her she's going to be busy with Jasper for the rest of the night."

"Which leaves us all night together," I smiled happily.

"Indeed and for the first act of the night, you're going to dance with me." He said pulling me slowly towards the makeshift dance floor.

"Dancing isn't really my thing I'm not very good, I-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Edward cut me off with his lips.

"It's all in the leading and I'm not taking no for an answer so come on."

I'll admit that dancing with Edward wasn't as horrific as I thought it would be. I stumbled a few times at first but it was too easy to just get lost in his eyes and forget about the room full of people and just concentrate on us. But our moment only lasted for two songs before everyone's attention was drawn to the late arrivals also known as Lauren and Tanya. Tanya was rather bravely sporting the coconut bikini while Lauren had cut the sick top to try and make it more fitting but it just looked like it was going to come apart at the seems any minute and had been cut by a child. I looked over to where Alice was standing to see that she'd buried her head into Jasper's chest and was shaking with silent laughter.

"What the..." even Edward was at a loss for words.

"They really go a step too far sometimes don't they?" I said innocently.

"Just a step?" he asked.

"Okay, several steps."

"Either way, let's just forget about them. Tonight it's just me and you." He said about to lean down to give me a kiss when a very large wet hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?"

Edward sighed onto my lips, "Hello Emmett, and you too Rose."

I pulled back from Edwards embrace to see a large Emmett who was topless and dripping with water, next to a dry looking Rosalie who looked stunning in a red bikini top and little green shorts.

"You two should check out the pool it's really warm." Emmett said excitedly almost child like, which is what I loved most about Emmett.

"Maybe later, I'm trying to make Bella dance with me at the moment." Edward laughed.

"Didn't look like you were doing much dancing little brother." Emmett joked before him and Rosalie went to get a drink, Rosalie giving both me and Edward a hug before she left. Rosalie and I had become good friends lately, Edward reckons it's because I brought Emmett into her life but either way its nice to know that both his sisters like me.

"Now, where was I?" Edward asked with a coy smile.

"You'll have to remind me." I cooed.

Edward again leaned down to capture my lips with his; just as I was about to taste the softness of his lips on mine a little hand grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Bella there's going to be fireworks!" Alice said jumping up and down on the spot.

"Not anymore there isn't." I mumbled.

"What?" she asked?

"Nothing Alice, what about fireworks?" I asked.

"Over there." she pointed to the large field behind us where a crowd was starting to form. "C'mon we have to find a good spot."

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked seeing only Jasper was with Alice.

"I don't know I can't see them, which is a surprise since Emmett's so big."

"I'll go find them." Edward said from behind me, leaning down to give me a kiss again.

"Hey what have I told you two about PDA? Come on Bella you can survive a few minutes without my brother." she said pulling me away from Edward; I gave him an apologetic smile before following Alice.

We found a nice quiet patch to the side by the trees, no one had thought to come here which was good.

"Will Edward be able to find us here?" I asked

"Yeah Edward will be fine, but if you're not too sure climb up the tree a little bit so you can wave him over." Alice said.

"Climb up the tree?" I asked, Alice of all people knows about my clumsiness.

"I'll give you a lift up to the first branch." Jasper offered kindly holding out his hands to me.

I timidly put my foot on Jasper's interlocked hands and held onto his shoulder with my other arm as he lifted me up high enough that I could sit myself down on the tree branch. It wasn't too high up but enough that Edward would see me over the crowds of people.

"Thanks Jasper, just make sure to stay there in case I fall." I said with a laugh.

"Sure thing Bella," Jasper said, making me feel calm knowing he was there.

"Can you see them?" Alice asked.

"Erm, I can see Emmett and Rosalie." I said noticing Emmett's big form holding onto the petite one next to him. I smiled at the image of them; they were such a great couple. They evened one another out. I saw Emmett looking around and managed to catch his eye; I waved at him and pointed down to Alice and Jasper. He could probably only see dark figures since it wasn't lit up where we were.

"What about Edward? Isn't he with them?" Alice asked.

I looked away from Emmett and Rosalie and started scanning the remaining people. I saw Lauren stood by herself trying to keep the sick top together, it looks like it had slowly come apart and she was desperately trying to find some way to put it back together. I wonder where her partner in crime is.

Just then I saw the familiar flash of bronze hair, except it was accompanied with a flash of strawberry blonde hair too. What I saw took my breath away but not in the good way, more like someone had punched me in the stomach and winded me. Edward was cradling Tanya in his arms, and it looks like she was getting the kiss that I had wanted earlier.

--

**Please don't hate me, I have a plan! ****And I was genuinely a little scarred after watching Hostel, the eye bit gets me every time. **

**I'm not sure how long the next update will be but I'm going to try and have the next one up before I leave, depending on how many reviews I get, let's try and get more than ten this time please? Especially since last chapter got over 300 hits.**


End file.
